


perfectly wrong for me (baby please don't leave)

by 88ray_ray88



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: ALSO minor gertvictor, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - School, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Just wait for it, Karolina's POV through the years, Oblivious Karolina, Slow Burn, deanoru has my heart y'all, heart broken Karolina Dean cause ya know, i don't have the energy to write hateful leslie, little bit of jealous nico, minor Alex Wilder/Nico Minoru, minor Xavin/Karolina Dean, minor kinda major karolina and julie power, pining af, we have loving leslie this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88ray_ray88/pseuds/88ray_ray88
Summary: Karolina Dean is six years old when she first laid eyes on Nico Minoru.She had been knee deep in an argument with Alex on which Lego structure to build first to notice when the tiny girl had entered the room.Little did she know, that moment would change her entire life.Here’s how her story begins. Karolina Dean comes from a very powerful family, her mother, Leslie Dean, runs the Church of Gibborim. One day, Leslie felt this insane philanthropic need to do more for the people of their city. This pushed her to gather five powerful and influential families and create a charity organization called PRIDE.For the most part, Karolina didn’t care for her mother’s organization, until it began to directly involve her.orkarolina falling recklessly in love with a tiny raven-haired girl and how maybe, just maybe, it isn't meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, so here i go again, lacking the self control to stick to one story. this idea formed when i saw a picture of ginny and rhenzy and i love how close they are irl, so here's the alex/karolina friendship fic you didn't know you needed. 
> 
> there will be another part coming soon (if i hate myself enough to neglect school and write it haha) 
> 
> as always, ur kudos/comments always make my day so thank u for that!!! be back soon. much love.

Karolina Dean is six years old when she first laid eyes on Nico Minoru. 

She had been knee deep in an argument with Alex on which Lego structure to build first to notice when the tiny girl had entered the room.

Little did she know, that moment would change her entire life.

Here’s how her story begins. Karolina Dean comes from a very powerful family, her mother, Leslie Dean, runs the Church of Gibborim. One day, Leslie felt this insane philanthropic need to do more for the people of their city. This pushed her to gather five powerful and influential families and create a charity organization called PRIDE. 

For the most part, Karolina didn’t care for her mother’s organization, until it began to directly involve her.

It started when she was in the first grade. She had just arrived home from school when her mom made her dress up and told her to be on her best behavior. This basically meant, she had to play extra nice with guests that would be arriving at her house. However, that day in particular, Karolina was unsure why her mom had reminded her of that. For the past two months, she has been hosting these meetings and for the most part, Karolina knew who was expected to come.

The first people to arrive were the Wilders, and luckily for her, Alex Wilder was her best friend. The two of them had met a year ago; they were at some gathering that recognized their parents. Alex was playing with his Black Panther figurine when one of the older boys, Lucas, started to tease him. When Karolina witnessed this, she automatically reacted by attacking him while screaming ‘leave him alone’. Luckily for her, Chase Stein, had witnessed everything as well and stepped in, grabbing Karolina and Alex before Lucas could harm a hair on any of their heads. That was probably the first time she’s ever gotten into a fight (let’s be real it wasn’t a real fight), but nevertheless she did it for Alex. From that moment, they have been inseparable, even if Alex was a year younger than her.

Then came the Stein family, which involved their son, Chase Stein, whom Alex and Karolina had always been friendly with but never “really friends” (granted he’s saved them on multiple occasions). He would always look out for them, making sure guys like Lucas never messed with them. He would join them on their games, when he felt like it.

The last family to arrive were the Yorkes, there was Gertrude “Gert” Yorkes and her adopted little sister, Molly Hernandez. Gert was five years old and in all the same classes as Alex. For the most part, they were also civil with one another, just not that close. Karolina was intrigued with how much Gert loved dinosaurs and black and white movies. She never understood them, but she liked Gert so she tried her best to get into them. Then there was Molly, the youngest of them all. She was only two years old but she was the cutest two-year-old Karolina had ever seen. She would waddle when she walked and always remain close to Gert. Whenever they played, Molly usually kept to herself and the building blocks in front of her. Even at such a young age, Karolina felt this innate need to protect her at all costs.

And that was it for the kids of PRIDE. Or so Karolina had thought.

“Karolina sweetie, come over here and meet the Minoru’s,” her mom calls out. Karolina glances up from where she was sitting, locking eyes with a brown-eyed girl standing behind what looked like her older sister. Intrigued, she rises from the floor and walks over to where her mother and the two girls are standing. She’s never seen these girls before, so they must’ve gone to a different school.

“Hi, I’m Karolina,” she smiles sweetly at the two of them, however her focus was directed to the tiny girl digging her face into her older sister’s shirt.

“I’m Amy,” the taller girl attempts to slide towards the other side, revealing the tinier brown eyed girl with jet black hair, wearing a striped shirt and jeans, “and this is Nico.”

Karolina beams, walking up to Nico and grabbing her hand, she also made sure to grab Amy’s hand as well and lead them to where Alex, Chase, Gert, and Molly were sitting. Gert was too busy playing with her dinosaur figurines, while Chase attempted to talk to her. Molly was holding onto her building blocks and Alex was already opening the Lego kit that Karolina told him she didn’t want to do.

Throughout the night, Nico did not pay much attention to Karolina, in fact, she chose to completely avoid her. While Amy joined in on the Lego building with Alex, Nico kept to herself drawing in a journal she had brought. This made an impression on Karolina because she wasn’t used to being ignored. Even Molly liked being around her.

Eventually dinner had ended and the meeting was officially over. Karolina had failed to get Nico to acknowledge her. As the parents began to disperse, so did Karolina’s friends. First was Chase’s parents, followed by Alex’s, and then Gert and Molly’s parents. Which left Nico and Amy. Amy was nice to talk too since she was a year older than Karolina. However, when Amy excused herself to go to the bathroom, Karolina attempted once again to speak to the tiny raven-haired girl.

“I like your drawing,” Karolina exclaims, her eyes glancing at the drawing of a girl wearing a pointy hat and holding a broomstick.

Nico glances up at her before looking away, “thank you,” she whispers.

“What is it supposed to be?” Karolina questions, not completely sure what she is looking at.

“She’s a wizard,” Nico declared, “and she’s doing a magic trick.”

“Do you like magic?” Karolina questions, trying to get an idea of what Nico was interested in.

Before Nico could respond, Tina Minoru had showed up at the front of her room requesting her to hurry up. Nico quickly packs up and walks out the door, before saying a single thing back to Karolina.

Once she was alone, Karolina devised a plan. If Nico liked magic, then magic is what Karolina would bring the next time she saw her. Over the next couple days, she did her research on the best types of magic tricks. Finally, she finds the perfect one.

A month flies by and soon enough the next meeting occurs. Per usual, Alex arrives first, followed by Chase, Gert and Molly, and eventually Nico and Amy. As soon as they had walked through the doors, Amy made her way over to Chase, Alex, and Gert. Nico had followed behind, sitting adjacent to Amy but facing away from the rest of the group. Karolina walks over to sit next to Nico, startling the tiny girl.

“Hey do you want to see a trick?”

Nico is hesitant at first but nods her head in agreement.

Prior to the dinner, Karolina had specifically worn her ‘special’ jacket that hid the special flowers in her sleeve. Her plan was to show Nico her empty hands and then pull out a bouquet of flowers. For the most part, the trick was simple and foolproof. Karolina waves her hand around and reaches into her sleeve and for a split second the trick looks like it’s going to work (after all the practice she had put in) but as she digs further into her sleeve, she realizes the flowers are gone. This causes her to freak out a bit, feeling the flowers sticking too far into her arm. She then attempts to discretely pull them out, only tangling herself into her jacket. Eventually she has to unravel her jacket in order to retrieve them. Embarrassed, she decides she should just give up and leave the girl alone.

However, Nico breaks out into a smile before showing Karolina how to properly tuck the flowers between her sleeves.

Even if Karolina’s plan to impress the girl had failed, the plan to get Nico to acknowledge her had worked. From that moment on, the two of them had become the best of friends.

Karolina Dean is six years old when she managed to befriend the one and only Nico Minoru.

* * *

Karolina Dean is thirteen years old when she realized what being in love would mean for her.

By this time, they were in middle school and all the kids of PRIDE grown very close to one another. They even ended up attending the same school (thanks to their parents). As time went by, the PRIDE organization continued to grow. Monthly dinners had turned into weekly meetings that involved galas, events, and so forth.

Karolina was sure this was the moment that changed everything for her.

It happened at a charity gala, Alex had not been able to attend because he had gotten the chicken pox. Chase was going through the ‘I’m too cool for parties’ phase and took a ‘hard pass’ on this event. Gert and Molly were off at some summer camp their parents sponsored. Meanwhile, Amy was attending this tech convention her parents had enrolled her in. Luckily for Karolina, Nico had no prior plans, leaving them alone.

At this point in her life, Karolina and Nico were very close friends (along with Alex and Amy of course), but there was something about her friendship with Nico that felt special. Different. Nothing compared to how she felt around Alex (even if he was her partner in crime), Nico was just special.

They had been sitting at one of the tables to the side, furthest away from the crowds, invested in a conversation about the upcoming summer and what they wanted to do, when Brandon and Lucas approached them. They were both rich trust fund kids whose parents came to support the organization. Karolina didn’t pay much attention to him, until right now. He began to tease Karolina about her religion, saying that crazy didn’t fall far from the tree.

As he continued to say hateful things about her, Karolina chose to ignore what he was saying (it’s not like she hasn’t heard it before). She attempted to get back to her conversation with Nico. Wait, where did she go? Karolina turns her head and sees Nico punch Brandon in the face. Before Karolina could react to Brandon’s bloody nose and Lucas potentially going after them, Nico grabs onto Karolina’s hand and they sprint away from the crowd. They maneuver around the dance floor, heading straight for the back of the venue, far away from the noise. Karolina remains silent as Nico shuffles her into one of the staff elevators.

Once they were a couple floors down, Nico finally speaks up.

“Are you okay?” she asks, her eyes filled with concern.

Karolina nods her head. She was used to those types of comments. Being Leslie Dean’s daughter was never easy. Especially when she came in contact with people of other religions. I mean yeah, being labeled the “cult family” was very traumatizing, but after a while you get used to it.

“I’m okay Nico,” Karolina reaffirms.

Nico’s demeanor suddenly changes, “Brandon is such an asshole. Why does he even attend these things? It’s not like his parents force him too,” Nico grumbles, using her free hand to clutch onto the hand she used to punch Brandon.

Karolina steps forward, “here, let me see your hand.” Nico obliges and Karolina notices a bit of swelling.

“Jesus Nico,” she mumbles, “how hard did you punch him?”

“Hard enough,” she says, wincing from the pain of Karolina touching her hand, “he deserved it.”

“Well it doesn’t look broken but I think you should put ice on it,” Karolina says.

Nico nods her head, “I’m sorry he said those things about you.”

“It’s okay Nico. I’m sure he didn’t mean any of it.”

Nico stares, her mouth slightly opened, “you don’t seriously mean that? How are you able to defend someone like him?”

Karolina sighs, “because kindness is the light that dissolves walls.” 

Nico stares at Karolina, her mouth slightly open before forming a smirk, “Is that part of some Gibborim message?”

Karolina shakes her head, giggling. Honestly, it was.

“Probably, I’m pretty sure my mom said that to me at least twice today” Karolina gazes at the elevator as they finally reach the lobby, “so where exactly are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Nico smiles, her eyes focused on the levels as they slowly decreased. 

When the elevator doors finally open, Nico walks up to the front desk and asks for the receptionist to grab her bag. Karolina was a bit confused on when Nico brought a bag with her but decides not to question it. Nico then latches on Karolina’s hand and leads her out of the hotel and into the city streets. Karolina wanted to ponder a bit more on where they were going, but decided to just trust Nico. They walk for a bit, Nico leading the way, until they reach the entrance of what looks like a park.

“I hope you’re feeling bold tonight Kar,” Nico says, using her free hand, she grabs Karolina and drags her to a specific spot in the middle of the park.

Karolina couldn’t help but feel a tight knot in her stomach start to form.

“We’re here” Nico releases Karolina’s hand. She places her bag down and pulls out what looks like a medium sized blanket. She lays it out and takes a seat, looking at Karolina, she motions her to sit as well.

Karolina pauses, not exactly understanding what they were doing in the middle of the park at this time.

“Where exactly is here Nico?” Karolina questions, not liking the idea of being two girls in the park after hours. It didn’t feel safe. Granted, there were a few lights and they weren’t completely cut off. If they had to escape, the odds were pretty high.

“Just sit down,” Nico says knowingly. Karolina gives in and takes a seat next to her.

“Okay, now look up,” Nico states, laying down flat on her back. Karolina follows, her eyes immediately falls onto the night sky. Surprisingly, this was the only spot that the trees didn’t ultimately cover. In fact, Karolina was sure that Nico had marked this exact spot.  
  
“Wow,” Karolina breathes out. Nico leans onto her taking in the view as well.

“The stars are always better viewed from this spot,” Nico points out.

Karolina turns her glance towards Nico, something inside her started to change. Not only were they inches apart but she felt as if she were seeing her in a new light for the very first time. Even in a city as noisy as it is, in this moment, the world quieted down and the only thing she could hear was the sound of Nico’s voice and her heart racing. She immediately turns away at that though and tries to focus on the stars shining brightly in the night sky. There weren’t as many as they portrayed in movies, but nevertheless, it was beautiful.

“This is my favorite spot” Nico breathes out, pulling Karolina out of her thoughts.

“Really?” Karolina questions, intrigued. She’s known Nico since she was for eight years now and she’s never seen this place before.

“When Amy and I were younger and Wizard Tech was first coming up, they used to take us on family picnics here. This was before they became ranging workaholics, obviously. Before all the glam and business. Back when everything was simple.”

Karolina understood that. Growing up, she had both her parents, until her father decided he loved acting more than his own family. While her mom ran the church, he ran off to pursue other projects in other countries. The most she’s seen of him was a FaceTime call on her birthday. It was okay though, her mother was more than enough and it wasn’t like she needed him anyways. Yet, she couldn’t help but understand Nico. She had always known that the relationship Nico had with her parents were tough. The constant comparisons that were made. The feeling of never being good enough. So, what if she wasn’t like Amy? She didn’t need to be a computer tech or a genius. She was better than that.

“As Wizard grew, so did the conventions and parities. The hotel we were just at was probably suggested by my mom, it’s one of her favorites. Anyways, I hate it there because it was so boring and pointless. So, one day, I convinced Amy to play hide and seek, when reality, I just needed her to be away enough so I could make a run for it. I walked for a bit till I recognized the area and I just stayed here. I was here for a few hours until the police showed up. When they took me back to the venue, my sister was crying because she was sure someone kidnapped me.”

Nico giggles, causing Karolina to break into a smile, “and don’t get me started on my mom. She was so pissed and not because she thought I’d gotten kidnapped but because I postponed the celebration. She grounded me for weeks, I ended up missing Gert’s birthday.”

“Seriously?” Karolina exclaims, remembering that day so vividly. Amy had come and said that Nico was visiting their grandparents, “is that why you weren’t there?”

“Yeah, my mom told everyone it was because I was ‘out of town’, but she just refused to lift my punishment. But ever since then, this has been my spot. No one really comes here so it’s usually empty anyways.”

Nico pauses, eyes gazing at the sky above. The sound of the city began to fade away as Karolina stared at Nico. Her heart began to beat faster, something about seeing Nico in this light made her suddenly nervous. Why was her heart beating so hard right now?

Nico began to talk but she had been too engrossed in her thoughts to understand what she was saying. 

“It’s pretty cool, isn’t it?” 

“Hmm?” Karolina turns red, quickly diverting her glance, embarrassed to have been caught staring at her for too long. 

“As long as the conditions are right, you can see other planets from here,” Nico says, her eyes staring above.

“Here, watch this.” Nico reaches into her backpack pulling out one of those small children telescopes. The ones you can buy at any local shop for twenty-five bucks.

“Is that-” Karolina raises her eyebrows, amused.

“When I can afford it get the real one, I promise you, I’ll upgrade,” Nico shushes her and sets it up in front of them, “prepare to be amazed.”

Karolina shakes her head. She knew that if Nico really wanted a new one, she could just ask her parents, which meant that this was more important to her.

“If you know where to look, you can see Saturn from here”

Karolina blinks in surprise before moving over and peering into the telescope. Honestly she didn’t know what she was looking at, but she didn’t want to disappoint Nico. 

“Do you see it?” Nico asks excitedly. Karolina was astonished at how enthusiastic Nico was about this that she was too embarrassed to tell her that she had no idea what she was looking at.

“Yup, I think this is it?” she mumbles, scooting back to her spot. This allowed room for Nico to scoot closer, pressing her side against Karolina. She peers into the telescope and giggles. 

“I’m pretty sure you were close Karrie, here let me find it,” Karolina freezes at the contact made between them. She wasn’t sure why but her face began to heat up, she was sure her cheeks were burning red. She could even smell Nico’s shampoo, which always smelled like lavender. Honestly, she was glad it was too dark that Nico wouldn’t notice her reaction. Also, Karrie? Did she just call her Karrie? Her mind began to spin, there were too many things happening at once. 

“Okay now look,” Nico moves away and Karolina immediately hates the space it creates. She tilts her head, bending down to look into the telescope and yeah, it did look like Saturn.

“Wow, that’s amazing Nico.” You’re amazing, is what she was really thinking. Seeing Nico in her element made her promise that she would one day take Nico back here and this time with a picnic and maybe an even better looking telescope.

They lay back down and stare at the sky a bit more. Nico begins to point out different constellations, some that even Karolina could not pronounce. The more Nico talked about it the more Karolina fell in love with the beauty that was in front of her.

A moment passes and Karolina’s phone begins to buzz. She notices it’s a text from her mother asking where she had run off too.

“Nico, we should go back now,” she states, hating herself for being the one to ruin this.

“Just five more minutes Karrie,” Nico pleads. Karolina knows that they shouldn’t and the longer they’re out here the more in trouble they would be in. But she doesn’t care.

“Okay, five more minutes,” she agrees. Karolina can’t help but glance over and take in the image of Nico eyes shining in the night sky. Yeah, this was totally worth whatever trouble they were about to get into.

Later, after her mother finished lecturing her about getting into another fight and running off when it’s dark, she finally makes it back to her room and for the first time ever all she can think about was Nico. The feeling she got when she was with Nico. When Nico held her hand or got closer to her. Nico. Nico. N I C O. That’s all she could think about. Maybe she would buy her a telescope for her next birthday and then they can have a picnic there. Anything for her. Anything to see that smile she saw today.

As her mind began to drift, she became overwhelmed with her emotions. The butterflies she felt when Nico grabbed her hand. The comfort that came with Nico being next to her. The fact that when she thought of having her first kiss, it wasn’t with somebody like Alex or Chase, it was a tiny-raven haired girl whose eyes sparkled in as the light of the moon shined above them.

Karolina Dean is thirteen years old when she realizes that she would risk anything if it meant seeing Nico the way she did tonight.

* * *

Karolina Dean is sixteen years old when she finally has the courage to come out about her sexuality.

For the past three years, Karolina struggled with coming to terms about her sexuality. It wasn’t about whether she was sure or not about who she liked. She was one hundred percent sure she liked girls, but she was scared of how everyone would react to finding out. Especially Nico.

Shockingly (but not really) the first person she did come out too was Nico and it was on accident.

It was the summer before her junior year of high school. Karolina was a year older than Nico, making her sixteen at the time while Nico had been fifteen. This past few weeks they have been hanging out a bit more than usual lately (which wasn’t unnatural, but different since it was only the two of them). Nico had been over a lot more with Amy being gone, something about her house being too big. Meanwhile, Alex had enrolled into another computer training camp that focused on increasing his skill in programming. Nerds (Nico’s words, not hers). There was something special about that day, something Karolina recalls thinking back. It was around two in the afternoon when Karolina finally grew tired of staying indoors watching Disney movie reruns. Don’t get her wrong, she loves a classic Hercules, but there was only so much of inside she could take. After a few minutes of pleading and puppy dog eyes, she had successfully convinced Nico to accompany her to the beach.

For the most part, the entire day was normal. They walked around for a bit, Karolina convinced her to get gelato and then they sat under one of the umbrellas they offer at the beach. Once they arrived home, they were both craving something sweet.

Nico suggested they bake something and Karolina jumped at the chance to try this new vegan cupcake recipe she had found.

Everything was going well until Nico suggested they make their own icing. This prompted Karolina to recommend a recipe she had that was found in her cooking journal. However, Karolina (being the useless lesbian she is) had forgotten that she had bought the same brand of journals. So, when Nico appears at the door of her kitchen, holding what Karolina could only assume was her personal journal (the one where she writes all about her feelings, especially pertaining to a pretty goth girl whom she has been in love with for the past couple years), she begins to panic.

“Nico I know what it looks like-” Karolina stammers, her heart pounding. This was not happening.

Nico shakes her head, “Karolina, how could you keep this from me?”

“I-I just wasn’t ready to tell anyone,” Karolina rambles, her anxiety beginning to rise. “It isn’t easy to say ‘hey I like girls’ you know? Especially with my religion, I was just waiting for the right time to actually say those words out loud but I didn’t intentionally keep it from you. It was never malicious, I promise Nico.”

Nico freezes, her eyes widening before breaking out into a small smile.

“Karrie,” she takes a step forward, using her free hand to grab onto Karolina’s hand, lifting her head up to see her eyes. “Hey, if you weren’t ready, that is completely okay. But for what it’s worth, I support you completely. This doesn’t change anything at all. You’re still you.”

“You’re not mad?” Karolina whispers, suddenly feeling so small under Nico’s grasp. Ironically (since Nico was the smallest one).

“Of course I’m not mad. If anything, I am so proud of you.” Nico pulls Karolina into a warm embrace, causing Karolina to melt in her arms. They hug for a second until Nico eventually let’s go. Karolina takes a step back, still feeling a bit embarrassed that Nico had to find out through her journal.

“So back to what I was saying,” Nico says, lifting the journal, “why didn’t you tell me that you have different vegan cake recipes right here? I have been trying to find one that you have liked for so long.”

Karolina freezes in her tracks, eyes staring at the journal in Nico’s hand. Oh my god.

“That’s my cooking book in your hand, isn’t it?” Karolina says, her face turning red.

Nico raises her eyebrows, “uh yeah, you said I could grab it for the vegan icing recipe that we’re going to put on the cupcakes. Did you think it was something else?”

A beat passes, and Karolina swears time had stopped. Her mind spun and all she wanted to do was crawl into a cave and never come out.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Karolina mumbles, shocked.

Nico gives her a knowing look, “Karolina, it’s okay. I am sorry that you had to come out to me this way but know that I will always have your back. If you aren’t ready to tell anyone else, then we can keep it between us. And when you are ready, I will be right here besides you.”

Slowly her embarrassment dissipated. Instead, she could feel butterflies evade her space. How lucky was she to have someone like Nico in her life? Sweet and accepting Nico. Yet, even with the fact that Nico was okay with her being gay, she still was relieved that Nico hadn’t actually read her journal. The thought of Nico knowing about her crush on her was something she was not ready to face.

“Thank you Nico,” Karolina says, smiling. Even if this was the last possible way she could’ve imagined coming out to Nico, once it was done, she was thankful. She felt this weight lift from her.

“C’mon, let’s finish baking those cupcakes,” Nico declares, walking back to the other side of the kitchen to grab more ingredients.

Soon enough, summer was almost over. Alex and Amy had returned, prompting the kids to host another welcome home party. That same night, Karolina had offered to drive Alex home and as they caught up with each other on this past summer, she had mustered the courage to say what she’s been holding onto for weeks now.

“I can’t believe how amazing this summer has been,” Alex exclaims, as Karolina pulls into his driveway, “it sucks that I couldn’t spend it with you guys but I’m glad that we have two weeks before school actually starts.”

Karolina nods, building up the courage to say what she needed to say. Damn it. She knew she should’ve drank a bit before doing so but then she wouldn’t have been able to drive him home.

“We have to make a bucket list!” Alex continues, “a list of things we both can do before school starts and you find new friends who are much cooler than me.”

“What are you talking about?” Karolina laughs, “it’s only senior year Alex, and we still go to the same high school.”

“You never know,” Alex argues, “maybe you’ll find another best friend or worst, a boyfriend.”

Karolina freezes. Okay, now was her time to correct him. As she opened her mouth to speak, she is interrupted by the sound of his alarming ringtone.

“Hold on,” he fumbles to grab his phone before bringing it up to his ear, “Chase?”

Karolina sits and contemplates her next move, was this the right time? Maybe she should just wait. What if Alex reacted badly? Of course, he wouldn’t but she wasn’t sure anymore. Nothing about this was easy. This past few days she has confided in Nico about telling Alex, but still, she was terrified.

“I’m hanging up Chase,” Alex sounded annoyed. Which wasn’t new to Karolina but she always found it amusing. “Okay, bye,” and with that Alex had ended the call.

“What was that about?”

“Chase had this idea for an app and wanted my input on it,” Alex shakes his head, “but thanks again for the ride Lina.”

“Wait,” Karolina yelps, causing Alex to turn around.

“What?” Alex says, looking back at her frantically, assuming she had seen something.

“I need to tell you something,” she whispers, her voice shaky. Just say it now.

“Okay,” Alex states, “what’s up?”

“I-I um, well, something uh” Karolina begins, unable to find the words to say. This wasn’t supposed to be this hard.

Alex sat there, expectantly, watching Karolina struggle with what to say.

“Lina, is everything okay?” he whispers, his eyes beginning to fill with worry.

“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know,” she spits out, tears beginning to fall. She had barely said anything and she was already crying. Alex says nothing and instead pulls Karolina closer to him, embracing her.

“Hey, whatever it is, we will get through it,” he whispers, comforting her. Karolina decides that it’s now or never. If she doesn’t tell him now, she doubts she will ever do so.

“I like girls Alex,” she whispers so low she was unsure if Alex had heard her or not. A second beats by and she removes herself from his arms, wiping away the rest of her tears. She glances at Alex’s face, which was unreadable. Was he shocked? Disgusted? Was he going to tell her that she was going to hell and that he never wanted to see her again? Ugh. She knew she was spiraling. She couldn’t look at Alex any longer and diverted her eyes down to her hands, hoping Alex would speak soon.

“Oh, okay,” Alex nods his head, “well then, don’t forget me when you find yourself a girlfriend.”

Karolina looks up to find Alex smiling at her.

“You’re not mad?” she utters out, her heart racing.

“Of course not,” Alex sighs, “You’re my best friend Lina. Nothing will ever change that.”

Karolina pulls him into another hug. From that moment on, it started to get easier for her to speak about it. Eventually a few weeks later she came out to the kids of PRIDE, which (for the most part) had positive results.

That same weekend, she decided she would finally tell her mother. And honestly, Karolina had been terrified of this conversation the most.

For the past couple days, Karolina had wanted to tell her mother (even before her friends), but each time she had the chance, something in had stopped her.

But tonight, there was no going back. As her mom began to eat her dinner and talk to Karolina about her plans for the upcoming week, she opened her mouth.

“Mom, I have something to tell you.”

Leslie raises her head to face her daughter.

“What is it dear?”

“This isn’t easy for me to tell you but I have been meaning to do so for a while now,” Karolina takes in a deep breath, and in super speed says the following, “Mom I like girls, like romantically. I’m a lesbian.”

Leslie pauses, staring at Karolina, before breaking out into a large smile.  
“Jonah, you owe me fifty bucks!” Leslie yells. Karolina quickly turns her head to see Jonah, their butler sighs and hands over a fifty-dollar bill to Leslie.

“YOU MADE A BET OVER MY SEXUALITY?” Karolina exclaims, not sure whether to be shocked that she would do such a thing or that she knew, “WAIT, YOU KNEW?”

“Honey, I am your mother, call it instinct,” Leslie stands up to walk over to where Karolina was sitting, “I am so proud of you for telling me, I’m sure it wasn’t easy. But remember that I love you so much Karolina and nothing will ever change that.”

Karolina Dean is sixteen years old when she realizes that she had nothing to fear, whether people liked her or not, she liked who she was and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Karolina Dean is seventeen years old when she decides to take a leap of faith and tell the girl of her dreams how she felt about her (and to do it in the best way possible).

The following year had come and gone and Karolina only grew more confident in who she was and what she wanted. Before she knew it, March had arrived and that meant that prom and graduation was right around the corner. Not that it really mattered to Karolina. She was a junior and she only planned to go to prom once (for her senior year). However, Amy was graduating, and she wanted to go but didn’t have a date. So, she went to the next best thing, the PRIDE kids.

Karolina thought about rejecting Amy’s offer to go, but seeing that Nico agree to it, she felt that maybe prom would be the perfect time to tell Nico the truth about her feelings. For the past few months, Karolina has been trying to build up courage to be honest with Nico about her feelings. However, each time she felt almost ready, she backed out. Maybe prom was the perfect cover. The plan would go as followed. She would tell Nico that they needed to have a girls night out, just the two of them. Karolina would then pick up Nico from her house and drive them to their spot in the park. When they get there, a picnic would be in place and once the finished they would go stargazing. She would then tell Nico to set up the telescope, giving Karolina extra time to set up. When Nico turned around, Karolina would be holding up a sign that says, “Will you light up my night and go to prom with me?”

The plan was cheesy and maybe over the top, but it was perfect for them. The worst Nico could do was reject her romantically (which could obviously crush her) but she could make up for it by saying it was a friendly gesture (not that she was sure Nico would believe it). However, with senior year coming, she had to at least try. Even if her heart gets broken, at least her friendship with Nico would (hopefully) stay intact.

With the help of a few friends, Karolina was sure she could pull this off. The only problem was that none of her close friends (aka the kids of PRIDE) knew about her feelings for Nico, not even Alex. Granted, she wanted to tell him, but he was so close with Nico, she afraid it would get weird. So instead, she enlisted the help of Victor and Xavin, students who were part of the LGBTQ organization for their school. When Karolina did come out, her mom suggested she go to a meeting, to meet other kids ‘like her’. At first she resisted, but ultimately she decided to give it a shot, befriending Victor and Xavin right away. They were the only two people in her life who was aware of her feelings for a certain raven-haired girl.

“She’ll love it Lina,” Xavin responds, “I mean, who wouldn’t?”

“Yeah Lina, it’s perfect. Maybe when you two finally get together, you’ll introduce us to her,” Victor jokes, looking up from his desk

Karolina rolls her eyes. She never actually told Victor and Xavin that they couldn’t meet Nico, it’s just she didn’t trust Victor to keep his mouth shut around her. Not to mention, they all ran in different crowds.

“You can always meet her Vic, just as long as you have tape shutting that talkative mouth of yours,” Karolina jokes, causing Xavin to laugh.

Victor rolls his eyes, “ha ha, very funny. You joke now until you need my help. Speaking of help, when is project nicolina happening?”

“Nicolina?” Karolina laughs, “did you really just combine our names together?”

“Um yeah, it’s called a ship name,” Victor states, “it’s cute, duh?”

“No it’s not,” Xavin nods their head, “it sounds like a brand of nicotine.”

“You’re a brand of nicotine,” Victor bites back.

They begin an argument that Karolina decides she wants no part of. When Victor and Xavin fought, all bets were usually off. It could get messy real fast.

“Okay, I’m going to head out now but I’ll let you know more once I finish the poster,” Karolina picks up her bag and walks out as her friends continued to argue over the use of ship names. Even if she would never admit this to Victor, part of her liked the sound of her name mixed with Nico’s.

It was going to be okay, she told herself.

Who knew that it would go so wrong so fast?

A few nights later, Karolina had finally finished the prom sign when Alex had showed up at her doorstep, soaked in his own sweat.

“Alex?” Karolina opens her mouth as Alex barges his way through the front door and into her kitchen, “yes please come in,” she says sarcastically, shutting the door behind her. She follows his trail and finds him downing a cup of water, hunched over the table.

“I did something today and I just couldn’t wait to tell you,” Alex declares, attempting to catch his breath.

“Okay?” Karolina takes the seat in front of him, “please spill Alex, cause you’re sweating over my mom’s granite countertops.”

“Oh sorry,” he says, wiping away his sweat with his arm “okay well first I have to tell you something that I have been bottling up for so long now, and you can’t hate me for it.”

Karolina rolls her eyes, “I could never hate you Alex.”

“Okay, so you know how last week Amy and I were away at the tech convention for her parents new Wizard phone?” Alex begins. Karolina nods her head, she recalls that they had went but Alex and Amy went on many conventions, she had lost track after the first three.

“The one in New York?” Karolina guesses.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Alex agrees, “so while we were there, we had a short break and I decided to attend a hacking seminar, the same one that Amy was also attending. She pulls me aside and says something about a prom date, which I was like ‘nah I don’t have time to find a date’ but she keeps bringing it up, asking me if I have any plans. I tell her that if anything, I would just go with you, cause we’re both single and it wouldn’t be weird or anything because nothing could ever happen between us,” He pauses to catch his breath.

“And then as we were heading back to the airport, Amy finally says ‘so when are you going to man up and ask my sister to prom?’ and at first I’m shocked because I didn’t think anyone had noticed my crush on Nico,” Alex says.

Karolina’s heart drops.

_Oh._

“Amy and I talk about it a bit more and she convinces me to ask Nico to prom when we got back today. At first, I was hesitant, I wanted to make it special, but Amy insisted she had a plan. We ended up buying supplies from the airport and making a sign and then buying some balloons. But the point Karo, she said yes!” Alex says excitedly.

For the first time in her entire life, Karolina was thankful that she had attributed one thing from her father, his ability to act. Even if she could feel the inside of her heart collapse, she never once showed her true feelings. As Alex continued to tell the story, in further detail, she could feel the room begin to close on her. How has she managed to miss the fact that Alex, her best friend, had liked Nico too? After he was finish speaking, he called out her name and she was met with eager eyes waiting to hear what his best friend had thought.

Alex had always struggled with validation and Karolina had always been the one to provide that for him. So, having him here in her house spilling his heart about Nico, the woman they both loved, she knew she could only react in one way.

“Wow Alex,” she manages out, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks Lina,” he grinned, “I hope you’re not mad at me for not telling you beforehand how I felt about her, I was scared it would be weird and I wasn’t even sure she felt the same way.”

_Honestly same Alex._

“I could never be mad at you Alex,” Karolina says, and even with her heart sinking, she meant every single word.

Later that night, after she had dropped Alex back home, Karolina found herself unable to drive back to her place. Instead, she drove around a bit before deciding she rather not spend it alone. She calls up Xavin and Victor, hoping one of them would be okay with her showing up at two am in the morning.

Thankfully, Xavin’s answered her phone. She drives over to her house and ends up crying on her front porch.

The day after Alex told Karolina about Nico, she was scared that everything about them would change. However, it didn’t. Alex and Nico didn’t seem any more different than what Karolina was used to seeing. The only thing that did change was her.

Karolina begins to avoid being alone with Nico, too scared she would let something slip. She went to great lengths, even burning the sign she had made for her. Okay maybe she was being too dramatic but she needed to get rid of any evidence. The only thing she couldn’t bring herself to destroy was her journals. So instead, she threw it all into a box and stuffed it so far into her closet, promising herself that she would do the same with her own feelings.

Prom day eventually came and Karolina opted to go alone, or so she thought. That day, she told her friends that she wouldn’t be able to get ready with them and that she would arrive in her own car. Honestly, this was to avoid being near Alex and Nico. Her heart couldn’t handle it.

After she had finished getting ready, she heard her mom call her name out. She quickly put some finishing touches before walking out into the living area, eyes locking on Xavin dressed up in a tux (with a bowtie that matched her dress) and in their hand, was a pink corsage.

“This is for you,” Xavin smiles wide at her.

“Xavin?” Karolina was confused. She knew that she had asked Victor and Xavin to accompany her, but she meant she would see them at the dance.

“I know how you feel about her, but a beautiful girl like you shouldn’t have to go to prom alone,” Xavin grips onto the corsage and takes a step towards her, “if it’s okay with you Lina.”

Karolina nods, prompting Xavin to place the corsage onto her hand. Once that was one, her mom makes sure to take a billion pictures before finally sending them on their way. When they arrive at the venue, they quickly spot Victor all dressed up waiting for them at the front.

“Wow, my two beautiful angels,” he smiles, pulling them both into a hug, “not going lie, you two look really good together,” he smirks, winking at Xavin. Karolina could feel them freeze right next to her. That was weird.

“By the way Dean, a huge ass limo pull up a few minutes ago. I’m assuming they’re with you. The one with purple hair gave me a look, do you think I should go for it?” he asks, holding his hand out for Karolina to grab.

Karolina shakes her head grabbing onto Victors arm, “not if you want to keep that beautiful face of yours.” Even if the group didn’t speak about it, Chase and Gert had been walking around each other since they were kids. They were complicated but anybody with eyes could see that they were meant for one another.

“I guess that’s a no,” Victor sighs dramatically, letting go of her. Karolina chuckles at his response before entering the venue.

As soon as they were inside, Karolina eyes immediately spots her friends. Even from a distance, she sees Amy and Nico. Her eyes take in the image of Nico standing behind Amy. Déjà vu hits her as she recalls the very first moment she laid eyes on the girl. Part of her wanted to ignore them and enjoy her night with Xavin and Victor, but she knew that would only cause attention on her behalf.

“We don’t have to go up to them if you don’t want too,” Xavin whispers, holding onto her hand. If only that were true.

Karolina shakes her head, “no we, I mean, I should.” Xavin nods and follows Karolina as she made her way towards them.

The closer they got, the more clearly she could see Nico followed by Alex, standing directly behind her. Her eyes traveled along Nico and her long black dress. The way it fit perfectly on her. That’s when she noticed Alex’s arms wrapped around Nico’s. A surge of desire and jealousy flowed through her, as she attempted to masquerade it all.

“Hey,” she says, capturing their attention. Alex detaches from Nico walks up to greet them, followed by Amy and Nico. Karolina’s eyes lingered onto Nico, who was not staring in Xavin’s direction. For a split-second Karolina noticed a change in her face, one that hinted disappointment. However, before she could even consider about it, Gert and Chase appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey, so someone definitely spiked the punch bowl, be careful how much you drink,” Chase speaks up, before his attention is captured by the two newly added members in their circle, “wait, who are you two?”

Karolina speaks up, “this is Xavin-”

“Karolina’s date,” Xavin says, their tone slightly aggressive.

“And I’m Victor,” Victor speaks up, “nice to finally meet you all. Karolina speaks so highly of you guys.”

“And yet we know nothing about you,” Nico says quietly, allowing only for Amy and Karolina to hear. Karolina gives her a strange look. Why was Nico suddenly acting this way?

“Well it was nice to meet you Xavin and Victor,” Gert says, smiling only at Victor. Karolina could notice Chase’s disproving looks, so whatever Gert had planned for tonight, it didn’t appear like it was going to end well.

“Why don’t we move this to the dance floor?” Amy suggests.

“Sounds fantastic,” Karolina mumbles, grabbing Xavin’s hand and dragging them onto the dance floor.

They are then followed by Alex grabbing Nico’s hand. Gert following Victor, leaving Chase with Amy.

For the rest of the night, Xavin made sure to never leave Karolina’s side, something she was internally grateful for. Especially if it meant being nowhere near Nico and Alex. And it worked, for the most part.

“Hey, are you okay?” Xavin asks, as they take a break from the dance floor to grab a drink.

“Yeah” Karolina mumbles, taking a sip before wanting to spit it out. Jesus, did anyone not know portion control, it tasted like straight up rubbing alcohol. She gags before placing it down, her eyes falling to Alex as he pulled Nico onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play, “I’ll be okay.”

Xavin raises their eyes to see exactly what Karolina was looking at. Once they make eye contact with the couple, they sigh.

“C’mon,” Xavin says, holding out her hand for Karolina to grab. She glances at them before accepting. They walk over to the side of the dance floor, furthest from Alex and Nico.

“Karolina, I want you to know something” Xavin starts, “I’ve liked you for a while now and I know how you feel about her. I totally respect that and I don’t mean to add any pressure to you at all, but I want you to know that when you are ready to move on, I’m right here.”

Karolina is taken aback at Xavin’s honesty and deep down a part of her knew that getting over Nico wouldn’t be as easy as she imagined, but seeing her with Alex reminded her that it was necessary.

“Xavin, I-I- don’t know what to say”

Xavin pulls back and smiles at her, “You don’t have to say anything right now. I understand Lina and I’m willing to take my time with this, with us. If there is an us.”

Karolina remains quiet, allowing her mind to think. This was too much. She knew she wasn’t ready for anything real but as her eyes drifted to Alex and Nico, she knew that she had to do something about her feelings.

Two weeks following prom night, Alex had officially asked Nico on a date.

One month later, Amy had graduated.

Before anyone could even realize it, summer was here and for the first time ever, Karolina doesn’t stay in town.

Two days after Alex had asked Nico to be his girlfriend, she was on the first plane out of the country.

Now that may have been rash and she was sure her friends had a feeling something was wrong, but she made it her goal to avoid speaking to any of them, just for the time being. She told them that she was taking a break from social media as well as her phone. She was lying. She still very much used her phone, the only person she allowed herself to speak to was Xavin and her mom.

Karolina Dean is seventeen years old when decides to comes to the realization that she would have to get over Nico, even if she wasn’t ready to just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there, i'm back

Karolina Dean is eighteen years old when decides that she needed to move on, regardless of whether she was ready to or not.

Three months had flown by and before Karolina could even keep up, summer was over. Which meant, she couldn’t run anymore. And yes, here she was, on a plane ride back home, unable to rest because of how anxious she was feeling.

Which honestly didn’t surprise her, because the more time she spent away, the better she felt. More than better, she felt amazing. Ever since she started working, which were either her internships or shadowing (for the PRIDE organization) she enjoyed meeting different people and gaining a lot of hands on experience. Honestly, she felt as if she found her calling. And after the first month, she started to think less about Nico. Truth be told, a lot of that had to do with Xavin’s company (distance could only do so much).

So, it didn’t help that she was going to have to be in the same vicinity as Nico. To make matters worse, she would be reuniting with the tiny raven-haired girl in a couple hours.

In hindsight, at least she wasn’t single anymore. While she was traveling, Xavin had planned a few visits. Once when she was in Italy for this convention and another time in Greece. Aside from that, they would call each other every night, it became almost routine. Something that Karolina was thankful for because it grounded her. When she arrived in her last country, she was greeted by Xavin, who, instead of taking her Airbnb, took her to dinner and there, they asked her to be their girlfriend. Deep down she knew that Xavin was aware she may have not been ready and honestly, she was unsure if she was ready herself, but that didn’t stop her from saying yes.

Now all she wanted to do was go home and sleep, but she had an obligation she needed to fulfill.

You see, when the pride kids were young, they formed a tradition where they all would meet up exactly two days before school begins, their last hurrah. This was mainly because of how often Alex and Amy were out of town on conventions and Gert and Molly at camp. It was always nice to see them all before school came. Usually they would take turns as to who would plan everything (which was calculated via age, youngest to oldest). Last year was Karolina’s turn, which meant that this year was Chase’s turn and like the typical boy he is, he chose a beach bonfire.

Karolina was not against showing up, she was just nervous. She hadn’t spoken Nico for almost four months (minus a text every now and then). She was scared for how tonight would turn out.

What she didn’t expect was that she would be the first one to show up.

As she walked down to the secured part of the beach, she approached a boy with long dirty blonde hair wearing a cheeky smile.

“Please tell me you plan on trimming that monstrosity before school starts?” Karolina sighs, taking a seat next to him.

Chase laughs, “now that you mention it, I’m trying this new look, it’s a mix between homelessness and Thor. It’s the new trend Dean, catch up.”

Karolina grins, “God, I missed you.”

It was never spoken but Chase and Karolina have always had a special type of relationship. From the start, Chase has always played the protector role for everyone in the group, more specifically for Karolina. He was always getting her out of trouble and defending her when needed.

“Hey, don’t put that on me. You’re the one who left for four months,” he leans over to his cooler and pulls out a beer, “do you want one?”

“Yeah sure,” Karolina agrees, grabbing the bottle from his hand, “I just needed some time away.”

Chase takes a deep breath before a large gulp of his newly opened beer, “yeah because you’re in love with Nico.”

Karolina spits out the beer she just drank, “you knew?”

Chase’s eyes widen, “I mean, I know now,” he grins, “I’ve always had my suspicions, but you just confirmed it.”

Karolina nudges him, rolling her eyes, “It doesn’t matter anyways, she’s with Alex now and I’m with Xavin.”

She didn’t know if it was the jet lag or pure exhaustion, but she was not as concerned as she should be about Chase noticing her feelings. If anything, she was kind of glad somebody picked up on them.

“You’re with Xavin?” Chase exclaims, “like for real together?”

“Yup,” Karolina nods, taking a sip of her drink. If she was going to have to talk about Xavin in front of her friends, she would need a bit of courage.

“Since when?” Chase ponders.

“For about a week now, they came to visit me when I was in London,” Karolina says, “but enough about me, how are you? Did you finally man up and tell our purple headed friend how you really felt about her?”

Chase shrugs, looking down at the sand, “she’s actually seeing somebody else.”

“WHAT? WHO?”

“Victor Mancha,” Chase grumbles, “the dude from prom.”

Karolina was stunned. She hadn’t exactly spoken to Victor since she left, but she was speaking to Xavin and she knew they were close so why was she just now hearing about this?

“I’m so sorry Chase” Karolina trails off. She couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty since Victor was her friend.

Chase just shrugs, a sad smile on his lips, “it’s fine. She’s happy with him, that’s all that matters.”

Karolina understands exactly what Chase meant, and it sucked. They sit around catching up about their summer for a few more minutes until Alex and Nico appear.

“LINA!” Alex states excitedly, running over to pull Karolina into a bear hug. She hugs with the same kind type of intensity, genuinely missing him. As soon as he pulls away, he walks over to also speak to Chase, leaving Nico and her alone.

“Hey Karrie,” Nico smiles, walking over to hug her. Karolina melts into her hug once more, her heart beginning to pound. Then she remembers who she was with and pulls away. Before she could say something back she was interrupted with another set of arms, this time they belonged to Molly.

“KAROLINA YOU’RE BACK!!!” Molly yelps, snuggling her face into Karolina’s side.

“Yes I am,” Karolina giggles, wrapping her arms around Molly as well. The thirteen-year-old was now much taller than when Karolina last left her (that she was sure of).

“Looks like our perfect little church girl came back to us after all,” Gert says pointedly, walking towards them holding what could only be described as the cutest dog ever.

“I would say something snarky back, but first you must introduce me do this little cutie,” Karolina gleams, bending down to pet the dog in front of her.

“Her name is Old Lace,” Gert says proudly, “she’s a golden doodle and my new best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend,” Karolina smirks, feigning hurt. Gert shakes her head before Karolina pulls her into a hug.

As they all caught up, Karolina couldn’t help but notice that Nico seemed quieter than usual. She concluded that it had to do with Amy being gone. Apparently, she had left a few weeks ago due to early admissions. Something about her scheduling. Karolina knew how much Nico hated being home when Amy wasn’t there, so she could only imagine what was going through her head. Part of her wishes she had stayed around to make sure Nico was okay, but seeing her and Alex, Karolina knew they were just fine.

They eventually went around in circles talking about their summer and what they were expecting for the upcoming school year.

Nico goes first and talks about visiting Amy in Massachusetts. While hearing her speak, Karolina notices the sadness in her voice. She can’t help but feel guilty. Ever since Nico and her were five years old, they have spent each summer together, especially when Amy was out of town for seminars or conventions. At least this year, Alex had stayed behind. Gert then speaks about how she got Old Lace, as well as her time with Victor and how their overall relationship came to be. He has even met Molly, who has given him her stamp of approval. Karolina listened intently as Gert talked about Victor and how happy she genuinely looked. Her eyes couldn’t help but drift towards Chase, who seemed to drink more as Victor’s name was brought up. Meanwhile, Molly spoke about middle school and her best friend, Klara. She also declares that she will be trying out for the campuses dance team and if she makes it, we all have to attend. Next, Chase just talks about his plan to take Atlas lacrosse team to state championships. Lastly, Alex talks about how it was nice not going to camp this break because of all the time he spent with Nico. Karolina couldn’t help but drink a bit more as Alex talked about her, something she was sure Chase was noticing. Alex also discusses taking over Amy’s mantel as president of the tech club on school grounds.

When it finally came to Karolina, she spoke about how she hoped to find a balance between school and her work with the church, as well as her newfound relationship with Xavin.

This catches all of them off guard (minus Chase of course), but especially Nico. Gert, Molly, and Alex then bombard her with all the basic questions. How did it happen? When did it happen? Who asked who? Will Xavin come to the next party?

For the rest of the night the group of friends continue to drink (minus Molly) and talk. Eventually it was getting too late and none of them were equipped to drive home (Molly was not of age), not that they intended on doing so. Chase then mentions that his parents had impulse bought the beach house right next to where they were staying, so we could all crash there tonight.

Drunkenly Chase challenges all of them to a race. The first one to the beach house gets to choose the first room. Molly, Gert, and Alex both agree. Karolina decides against running while intoxicated and Nico, well Nico didn’t run.

“Not fair,” Gert slurs, pointing at Molly, “she’s sober.”

Molly rolls her eyes and picks up Old Lace, “how about I run with Old Lace? Give you all a fair match.”

The group argues for a bit before coming to a decision that involved Molly holding Old Lace while they ran.

“Ready, set, go!!!” Chase screams and the four friends take off, leaving Nico and Karolina alone.

The walk there wasn’t too long, but long enough for them to fall into an awkward silence, until Nico spoke up.

“So, you and Xavin are official?” Nico asks nonchalantly.

“Um yeah,” Karolina mumbles, not exactly wanting to talk to Nico about her who she was seeing. Not mention she already went through an interrogation with their friends.

“Well congrats,” Nico says flatly, causing Karolina to raise her eyebrow.

She knew she was going to regret asking this, “how are you and Alex?”

“We’re good, he’s great,” Nico responds back, her enthusiasm sounded forced, but Karolina was too tired and drunk to actually question it.

“He is, isn’t he?” Karolina agrees, “I’m glad you two found each other.”

Nico nods, looking down at her feet, playing with her hands.

“We’re good, right Karrie?” Nico whispers.

“Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t we be?” Karolina says, her voice a bit higher than usual.

“I just don’t want you to think that I’m stealing Alex away or that we still can’t hang, just the three of us.”

_Oh, yeah, cause that’s the problem Nico._

“You’re not stealing anybody away Nico. He’s your boyfriend. And you’re both my best friends. So, I completely understand.”

“Okay cool,” Nico mumbles, “I’m glad you feel that way.”

“Yup” Karolina agrees.

They fall into another silence; it was almost deafening. As they got closer to the house, Karolina became overly attentive to her surroundings, realizing that Nico was standing too close to her. The smell of her lavender shampoo began to fill her space.

“Nico,” Karolina mumbles out, eyes focused on Nico.

Nico freezes as well, something filled her eyes, an emotion that Karolina couldn’t quite pick up. Maybe because in her intoxicated state, all she could focus on was closing the gap between them.

For a split-second Karolina allowed herself to forget. Forget that she was with Xavin. Forget that Nico was with Alex. Forget that no matter how much she wanted this, it was never going to happen. It could never happen. And yet, she was willing to forget it. All of it.

She allows her hand to reach up, tracing her fingers up Nico’s neck to her chin. Karolina began to lean in, her breath hitched, as she became fully aware that her face was only inches away from Nico’s. Her heart began to race as the world seemed to slowly stop.

When Nico makes no sudden movements, Karolina thinks this is it. Was this it? Was she willing to throw everything away just for one chance with Nico? Who was she kidding, the answer was yes. The answer would always be yes.

Sadly, the universe disagreed with her.

“I WON THE FUCKING RACE!!!” Gert screams from the entrance of the house, causing Nico to jump away from Karolina.

“I GET MASTERS SUITE BITCHES,” Gert yells again before entering back into the house, leaving them alone.

Nico stares at Karolina for a moment before speaking up, her voice huskier than usual, “wow she must be really drunk if she used the word bitches.”

Karolina doesn’t have the energy to joke with Nico right away. Maybe it’s the alcohol or the guilt from what could’ve happened, but she’s officially had it with tonight.

“We should head inside, it’s getting cold,” Karolina says flatly, walking ahead of Nico, refusing to make eye contact with her.

When they arrived inside, they spotted Gert and Molly making their way to the master suite (in the second floor). Chase called the lowest room, leaving two other rooms.

Alex walks over to Nico, “shall we?” he extends his hand for her to grab, leading them to their room upstairs, leaving Karolina the room next to Chase’s.

Karolina watches as they walk away, her mind still spinning.

“Trust me, it gets better,” Chase speaks up before disappearing into his room.

Yeah, she supposes it would.

As she laid in bed, she could only hope that Nico was just as intoxicated as she was that this would be classified as just a stupid mistake.

Luckily for Karolina, that’s exactly what it ends up becoming. The following morning after, Nico played it cool with Karolina, not bringing up the subject up whatsoever, clearly it didn’t bother her or she was too drunk to even remember. Which honestly was okay with her because the less Nico remembered, the better it was for everyone around them.

That was turning point in her life. Following that night, Karolina made a promise to herself that she would (from this point on) wholeheartedly invest in her relationship with Xavin.

School eventually passes by them and for the most part, it felt like a pretty quick year. Eventually March was here and that meant prom season had come again.

This time around, Karolina enlisted the help of her friends to plan a special “promposal” for Xavin. What she didn’t account for was the fact that her friends had all been surprisingly busy. Gert was tutoring Spanish, Molly had gotten on the dance squad and was rehearsing for an upcoming show, Chase was busy winning the State Lacrosse title, and Alex had devoted his time to reframing the technological club on campus. This left Victor and Nico.

“Okay we need to wrap this up,” Victor announces, “I have to meet Gert at Timely’s at two today.”

Victor and Gert were still together, which honestly surprised Karolina. For the longest time, she couldn’t help but think that Gert was using Victor as a means to get under Chase’s skin, but over time she could see how deeply Gert had fallen for Victor. And Karolina, being the friend that she is, wanted nothing more than for them to be happy, even if she was a bit biased when it came to Chase. At least he was very accepting, even helping Victor surprise Gert for her birthday.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want too Vic,” Karolina says, her eyes looking down at her laptop as she scrolled through Pinterest.

“I didn’t mean it like that Lina,” Victor grumbles, “It’s just we’ve been here for two hours and the most you’ve come up with is where you are taking her for dinner. Just take one of our ideas and go with it.”

Karolina sighed. Why was this so hard for her? Xavin and her had spent an entire year together and she couldn’t even come up with a plan to surprise her. She needed this to be special.

“What about stargazing?” Nico speaks up, causing Victor to turn his head. Karolina turns to face her as well, a rush of déjà vu coursed through her.

“You could take her to that place on the beach, the one Chase brought us too before school started,” Nico suggested. Karolina felt her stomach churn because one, stargazing was the way she was going to ask Nico a year ago and two, that was the place she almost kissed her.

“That sounds like a great start Nico,” Victor pipes up, “we could set up the beach area while you both are at dinner and then when you get there, all you have to do is show her and we’re done.”

“I don’t know, it seems cliché,” Karolina responds.

Victor groans, sulking back into his chair, “they’re all cliché Dean, just pick the best one.”

It wasn’t that stargazing was a bad idea. It was the fact that when she thought of doing that with someone, it was always Nico. It just didn’t feel right to reuse that ideal with Xavin.

“If you want Victor, I can stay and help Karolina brainstorm a bit more, I have nothing planned for tonight anyways,” Nico says.  
Victor pauses before sending Karolina a look. Victor was one of the few who knew about her old feelings for Nico. And since he was loyal to Xavin, Karolina was sure that they both wouldn’t want her alone with Nico.

“Yeah, don’t keep Gert waiting,” Karolina affirms, sending him a reassuring smile. Victor takes the out and packs his things, leaving the two of them alone for the first time in months.

When an hour passes by, Karolina is ready to call it quits. She should just accept that she was a bad girlfriend and that Xavin deserved better than what she could offer.

“I’m done,” she groans, “I am legit done with this.”

Nico glances up from her laptop, raising her eyebrows in confusion, “Karrie it’s only been an hour, I’m pretty sure you’re just hungry.”

Karolina glares at Nico but doesn’t disagree, her stomach has been grumbling for the past thirty minutes.

“Should we-” Karolina starts.

“Order food?” Nico completes, “yeah I heard your stomach growling earlier so I went ahead ordered food online. Should be here in about ten mins.”

Karolina raises her eyebrow, “what did you order?”

“Thinking food Karrie,” Nico smiles. As if on cue, the door rang and Nico stood up to go open it. Karolina leaned back into her chair, trusting that Nico made the right choice.

A few minutes later, Nico reappears holding a brown bagged with large blue letters that spelled out bolay, which was a local restaurant that served (what Karolina considered) the best vegan food ever.

“You didn’t,” Karolina exclaims, shutting down her laptop.

“But I did,” Nico smirks, placing the bag in front of them. “Let’s take a break, maybe watch a rom-com or something you know, for inspiration.”

“Nico Minoru wants to watch something that isn’t horror?” Karolina questions, raising her eyebrows. If Karolina knew anything about Nico it was that she was not a fan of rom coms, something about it being too unrealistic.

“For inspiration Karrie,” Nico says pointedly, joining her on the loveseat. Karolina laughs before turning on her TV.

“Do you have any in mind?” Karolina asks, not exactly knowing what movie to pick. Nico shrugs causing Karolina to pick the first movie that popped up.

“Always Be My Maybe?” Nico reads off the screen.

“It was the first movie that popped up,” Karolina explains. Nico nods her head, handing over her bowl to Karolina. In that moment, Karolina swore she could kiss Nico. Not many people could ever get her order right (including Alex and Xavin) and yet, Nico managed to get everything, right down to the side orders and sauces. If she wasn’t starving she would be over analyzing the fact that she was thinking about kissing Nico.

As the movie played in the background, Karolina couldn’t help but be over attentive, examining the space or lack thereof between her and Nico. Part of her wanted to move, maybe call it quits for tonight, and send her on her way. Yet, she had to remind herself that they were friends and friends don’t act this way, especially friends who are in a relationship with other people. Honestly she probably just shut up and focus on the movie.

“Can you believe she had loved him after all this time?” Nico pipes up, grabbing Karolina’s attention, as the end credits began to roll. Karolina, for the most part, enjoyed the movie. She thought it was cute and wholesome, especially the part where Marcus declares his love for Sasha. Still, it didn’t get her any closer to figuring out what she was going to do for Xavin.

Karolina nods her head, “yeah, I guess best friends to lovers is the best type of trope. Like you and Alex.”

She wanted to throw herself off the cliff after saying that but instead chose to stand up, grabbing the empty boxes and making her way to the kitchen area.

Nico hums in agreement, helping Karolina clean up the remaining messes, following her to the trash can.

“So, did the movie give you any ideas on how to ask Xavin to prom?” Nico questions, throwing the boxes away.

Karolina nods her head, “no, I’ll probably figure out something in the next couple of days.”

Nico nods, remaining quiet. Karolina was not sure of how to respond after that. She assumed that it was getting late and Nico should be getting home.

“Would it be okay-” Nico starts, before shaking her head, “never mind, it’s stupid. You’re probably busy and tired from today.”

Nico then walks back to the living area.

“Nico wait,” Karolina rushes after her, “what’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“It was nothing Karolina, I should just go,” Nico stumbles out, packing her stuff together. Karolina didn’t understand the sudden change in character, but she knew Nico well enough to know when something was wrong.

“Nico,” Karolina says again, this time taking a step forward.

Nico stops and turns to face Karolina, “seriously, it’s fine Karrie, I should really get going.”

Regardless of her attempt to sound convincing, Karolina saw right through her and knew better than to let Nico leave her house.

“Nico, stay,” Karolina says softly, taking a step towards her.

“I-”

“Please,” Karolina pleads, “just for tonight. I’m sure your mom will understand and it’s not like my mom is here to say anything about it. It’ll be like old times. We can build a fort right here and watch movies all night long.”

It didn’t take long for Nico to agree. Deep down Karolina knew this wouldn’t sit well with Xavin, so maybe she just wouldn’t tell them. It wasn’t necessarily lying. As long as she didn’t do anything like kiss Nico, she didn’t feel like she needed to tell anyone. They weren’t doing anything malicious. They were just two friends who were having a sleepover. Nothing more.

Karolina prompted Nico to get ready as she set up the fort, using all the free blankets and pillows she could find. Lucky for them, Leslie had been out at this conference, leaving the entire house unoccupied.

When Nico had returned, she was wearing one of Karolina’s brighter pajamas, ones with little sunshine’s on them. Karolina couldn’t help but laugh.

“I know you have other pj’s Karrie,” Nico stated, unamused.

“But those look so cute on you,” Karolina counters, enjoying seeing Nico wear something other than black. Don’t get her wrong, she rocked everything she wore, but seeing Nico wear something that was hers made her feel good.

Karolina then excused herself to get ready, really just wanting time alone to clear her mind and remind herself that she was in a relationship with someone she loved. Loves. Present tense. C’mon Dean, you’re better than this. She takes a quick shower before jumping into her pajamas and making her way back down.

When she spots Nico, she is looking through the Netflix selection, trying to find their next movie.

“Another rom com?” Karolina questions, causing Nico to look up.

“Nope,” Nico nods her head, “I’m thinking Disney movie this time.” Karolina raises her eyebrows, “okay, who are you and what did you do with my best friend?”

Nico laughs and shakes her head, “hey, it just seems like a Disney movie type of night.”

Karolina nods her head and gets comfortable in the area she had made for herself. Nico settles on Moana and leans back into her side of the bed, living a space between them. The movie begins and Karolina can’t help but glance at Nico as she sang every single line to every single song.

At the very end of the movie, Karolina notices Nico starting to doze off. She decides to call it a night and turn off the lights. As she settles into her side of the bed area, she hears Nico speak up.

“Thank you for this Karrie.”

“Anytime Nico,” Karolina responds, “you know you can always talk to me.”

Nico stays quiet and Karolina assumes she had fallen asleep.

“My parents are fighting again,” she says, causing Karolina to turn around and face her.

“They have been doing it more since Amy had left and last night it got so bad, they tried to involve me.”

Nico began to tear up, crushing Karolina’s heart.

“I tried calling Amy but university has been stressing her out and I didn’t want to add onto the stress so when she answered I told her everything was okay and I accidentally butt dialed her. I wasn’t ready to go home tonight because I just knew that they would be fighting again.”

Karolina reaches over, wiping away Nico’s tears, “I’m so sorry Nico.”

“Nothing to be sorry about Karrie,” Nico responds, “it’s just another day at the Minoru household.”

“Just know you’re always welcomed here,” Karolina claims, meaning it with her entire heart.

“Promise?” Nico whispers, her eyes closed. Karolina knew she was exhausted and at the brink of sleep.

“Pinky promise,” Karolina affirms, holding out her pinky. Nico smiles and interlocks their pinky together. She then scoots closer to Karolina, placing her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around Karolina’s chest.

Karolina freezes, not sure of what she should do next. Friends cuddle, right? Xavin wouldn’t be mad at her for comforting a friend in time of need, right? Reacting on instinct, she wraps her arms around Nico, holding her closely, allowing herself to drift to sleep.

Karolina Dean is eighteen years old when she knew that home was what it felt like being in Nico’s arms and that this is not what being over someone should feel like.

The following morning, Karolina had woken up with Nico tangled in her arms. Every part of her body was burning with sensation but she knew that it wouldn’t last. That in a few minutes Nico would wake up and their bubble would burst.

This also felt wrong. She was with Xavin. Oh, crap, Xavin. Quickly, she untangles herself from Nico and goes to grab a cup of water. If Xavin knew they had been alone together, she may not have a significant other for too long. Granted, last night was amazing and for a second, it started to feel like old times (before Alex and her had gotten together). Before all the awkwardness that included her unresolved feelings.

Unresolved feelings? Who was she kidding? Those feelings never left and now she had to deal with them. But first, she had to deal with Xavin. She knew that she couldn’t lead them on any longer. They didn’t deserve that. And yet, how shitty would it be for her to break up with them before prom? Ugh. She was not in the right frame of mind right now and needed to talk to someone about this.

**_To: Chase (ur fav bro)_ **  
_Hey, are you busy today?_

Karolina patiently waits for a response, hoping he wasn’t doing anything.

**_Chase (ur fav bro)_ **  
_I was thinking of finally building that time machine. I have a name and everything._

_Other than that, I’m free._

_What’s up?_

Karolina can’t help but laugh as she quickly types her response.

**_Karolina Dean_ **  
_Beach at 4PM?_

_**Chase (ur fav bro)** _  
_Only if you bring the goods :)_

_**Karolina Dean** _  
_Deal._

“Hey,” a voice calls out, causing Karolina to drop her phone. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine,” Karolina mumbles weakly, too afraid to face her, “are you hungry? I was just about to make eggs.”

“Sounds egg-citing,” Nico jokes, “should we make pancakes as well?”

Karolina raises her eyebrows, “Egg-cellent idea.”

Nico giggles, “that was weak Karrie.”

“Just for that, I’m not going to cook anymore,” Karolina fakes hurt before closing the refrigerator.

Nico pouts and Karolina can’t help but want to close the space between them.

“Please Karrie, I’m starving,” Nico whines. Karolina rolls her eyes before grabbing the eggs once more. She starts by heating up the pan and cutting up an avocado before noticing Nico clearly staring at her.

“You know, we could eat much faster if you’d get started on the pancake mix instead of staring at me?” Karolina jokes.

Nico blushes, turning a light rosy pink, “sorry,” she mumbles, walking over to place two pieces of bread into the toaster.

Karolina couldn’t help but let her mind wonder. Why was she staring at her like that? Do you think-? No, no way. She was with Alex. She was straight. That was something she needed to get into her brain.

Once they had finished cooking, Nico and her made their way back to their fort.

“Another movie?” Karolina questions, as Nico scrolls through the Netflix list.

“Yes!” Nico agrees excitedly, “but you get to pick it this time because I have to pee,” Nico hands Karolina the remote before running off to the bathroom. As she scrolls through the many movies, she is distracted by the ringing of a phone. Oh, that must be Chase, she thought to herself. She leans over and grabs her phone, only to realize it wasn’t hers.

Now, Karolina was no snoop but she couldn’t help but see the messages attached to a familiar name.

**_Alex Wilder_ **  
_Hey, it's me again. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay._ _You didn’t show up for our date yesterday and we are supposed to meet for breakfast today._

_I’ll be at Timely’s today at 2pm._

_Also, when you can, please give me call back. I love you._

Karolina was confused. She was sure Nico had told her she had no plan prior to being here, yet this proved otherwise. Before she could decide whether to confront Nico or not, she could hear footsteps approaching. Karolina puts the phone back in its spot and grabs the remote, hoping she wouldn’t look suspicious.

“So what movie did you decide on?” Nico ask eagerly, taking her seat.

Karolina glances at the last movie she stopped on. Mamma Mia. Oh, well that was a solid choice.

Nico giggles, “of course, you’d pick Mamma Mia.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Karolina questions.

“Nothing,” Nico shrugs, “I just figured. Anyways, enough talking more eating, just play the movie!”

Karolina shuts up and presses play. As they ate, she couldn’t help but think about that text message. She had no right to be looking there, but it was an honest mistake. No amount of ABBA or Meryl Streep could fix this for her. Why was Nico avoiding Alex? Were they fighting? Ugh, should she ask her? Of course not. Nico might think Karolina was purposely snooping and that was the last thing she wanted her to think.

Or maybe she didn’t even see the text message. Yeah, that had to be it.

Halfway through the movie, Karolina watches as Nico glances through her phone before putting it down. She tries to pass it off but she can’t. She decides that talking was better than battling her own thoughts.

“So, any plans for today?” she asks in the most nonchalant way as possible.

“Nope,” Nico responds, “do you?”

“Yeah, I kind of made plans with Chase around four today,” Karolina says, not enjoying the fact that Nico was lying to her.

“Oh, well I can head out now if you want, give you time to rest before you go?” Part of her wanted Nico to stay, but another part of her knew the longer Nico stayed, the worst it would look and the more of a mess she would be in.

“Let’s just finish this movie first,” Karolina suggests. Nico nods her head before turning to face the television screen.

It got awkward after that, making the internal battle within Karolina much worst.

Soon enough, the movie was over and Nico was gone. Before Karolina could even attempt to stop her, she was out the door.

Instead of cleaning (like she said she would), she ended up falling asleep on the couch, waking up right before it was time to meet Chase.

* * *

They meet in the same place they had the bonfire. Karolina pulls out a bottle of what could only be described as the most expensive kind of liquor in her father’s old collection. It wasn’t like he was coming back to them anytime soon. As for her mother, she didn’t even drink.

“Let me guess,” Chase speaks up as Karolina walks towards him, “the good stuff?”

She shrugs, handing the bottle to him, “the expensive stuff.”

Chase opens the drink and hands her a cup grinning. Karolina takes a seat next to him as they face the ocean. Something about this felt too familiar.

“We should make this a tradition,” Chase suggests.

Karolina rolls her eyes, “we already have enough traditions to lasts us.”

“Fair point,” Chase agrees.

There was a lot the PRIDE kids did together. A lot of history they had made with one another. It wasn’t that Karolina didn’t want to make more with them, it was the fact that there was only so much she could keep up with.

“So, are you waiting for me to ask you what’s wrong or do you plan on speaking anytime soon Dean?” Chase questions, taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m love with Nico,” Karolina states.

Chase gives her a look, “if that’s why you seriously called me out here, fine, I’ll play along. WOW. You are? Since when?”

Karolina groans, rolling her eyes, “okay Mr. Sassy pants, as if building a time machine is much better than spending quality time with your friend in need.

“First of all, the idea is set and I even have a name, which I won’t tell you because you’re being mean. Second, I thought we already talked about this.”

“I know, but that was before I was in a committed relationship with another person. I’m with Xavin but all I can think about is what if I wasn’t with Xavin? I’m not saying that I’d go for Nico because she’s with Alex and one hundred percent straight, but now that I know that I love her, I can’t be with Xavin, right?”

Chase nods his head, “so you’re going to break up with Xavin?”

Karolina sighs, “I need too. It isn’t fair to them to be with someone who isn’t able to love them fully. Ugh. I thought I was finally over this then last night happened.”

“What happened last night?” Chase asks, confused.

“Nico spent the night at my place,” Chase widens his eyes before giving her a smug look.

“Not like that!” Karolina shakes her head, refusing to even think about the image of her and Nico… yeah no. “She didn’t want to go home so I offered her a place to stay. Nothing happened but it made me realize that maybe I’m not as over her as I thought I was.”

“Do you plan on telling her that?”

“Of course not! Are you not listening to me? She’s with Alex, I-I can’t,” Karolina sighs, “but I have to break up with Xavin, right?”

Chase pauses before turning his head to face Karolina, “I can’t tell you what to do Lina.”

Karolina groans. Not him too.

“That’s not good enough Chase. I need guidance. When should I break up with Xavin?”

Chase takes a moment to think before opening his mouth, “I think you should talk to Gert about this.”

“Thanks Chase,” Karolina sighs, “how are you this useless?”

Chase laughs a little at that, and Karolina can’t help but give a weak chuckle. They sit in silence for a long moment.

“You know-” Chase clears his throat, “I think you should tell Nico how you feel about her.”

Karolina’s eyes widen. “Yeah, I think I’m cutting you off here because you’re starting to speaking nonsense.”  
  
“No, I’m serious Lina.”

“You know I can’t,” Karolina starts, shaking his head.

“Cause of Alex blah, blah, blah. I know all about that Lina. And I get it, I do. Alex is great and all, but let’s be real here for a second Dean. Does Nico really love Alex? Because when you left the first time, Nico took it the hardest. And honestly the way she looks at you—”

“What are you even talking about?” Karolina cuts him off, not liking where this was going. Nico was probably just sad because Amy was leaving and the looks, it was all just platonic. She was sure it didn’t mean anything at all.

“I’m just saying,” Chase shrugs, grabbing the bottle back from Karolina’s side.

“Well, just stop saying,” Karolina bites back.

Chase gives her a look before taking a sip of his drink.

Immediately she feels guilty for yelling at Chase, honestly it was probably just the alcohol speaking. However, before she could apologize to him, he is already moving onto the next topic. I guess, he knew better than to continue to push her on this subject. Instead, he talks to her about school and their newly found acceptance letters to college. They also talk about Gert and Victor and how Chase has been processing (update, he’s not). For the most part, they just continue to drink and talk until they end up passing out at Chase’s parents beach house.

The following day, Karolina woke up with the worst hangover ever and yet, everything was a bit clearer to her. She knew now what she needed to do.

“Xavin, we need to talk,” she says, nervously.

For the past week, Karolina had been building courage to finally speak to Xavin. She isn’t going to lie, she has been avoiding them for the past week, so honestly she wasn’t surprised when Xavin guessed what was happening the minute they entered her kitchen area.

“It’s over, isn’t it?” Xavin says sadly, their voice faltering.

“I’m uh, I-I-” Karolina stammers, “I’m sorry.”

Xavin shakes their head, “It’s okay Karolina, I understand.”

Karolina felt guilty. Xavin was perfect and here she was, throwing it all away. But she had to remind herself that she was doing it for Xavin’s own good.

“You must hate me,” Karolina whispers, tears starting to fall. Her eyes averted down, too afraid to look at Xavin.  
Xavin leans over, lifting Karolina’s head, “I can never hate you Lina. But I understand because I knew what I was getting into when I first got involved with you. I knew that Nico had your heart and no matter how hard I tried, I knew it would take a lot for you to move on.”

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Karolina repeats, her voice breaking.

“Don’t be sorry,” Xavin replies, their voice faltering, “just promise me one thing Lina.”

Karolina nods her head, tears falling from both their eyes.

“That one day you will allow yourself to be loved the way you love her.”

With that, Xavin stands up and kisses Karolina on the cheek before leaving. As Xavin walked out, Karolina felt a piece of her heart break away.

After that day, Karolina felt a change start to form. Prom wasn’t the same. Xavin had avoided her (as expected) and Karolina ended up going with Chase (not that it mattered because they both got hammered anyways). I guess seeing the two girls they were (so clearly) in love with be with other people, it isn’t exactly the picture perfect moment. In fact, after the second slow dance song, they decided to ditch the dance all together and found themselves back at the beach.

“We should live together,” Chase blurts out, causing Karolina to turn her head. Granted, they were pretty drunk.

“I know we just consumed a lot of alcohol, but I’m pretty sure I’m still a lesbian.”

“For college,” Chase clarifies, “we should get an apartment together instead of living in one of those little dorms.”

Karolina contemplates this before shaking her head, “nope, bad idea.”

“Why?

“Haven’t you heard about the statistics Chase?” Karolina slurs, “friends who live together don’t stay together?”

“That’s so not true, and I’m sure we won’t end up like those people,” Chase argues.

Karolina shrugs, “I already signed for a dorm. I get a roommate and everything.”

Chase understands. However, they do decide that after they’ll both dorm their first year and then get an apartment together.

“You feel that Dean?” Chase questions, causing Karolina to look at him.

“No, what is it?”

“The start of a new tradition,” Chase smirks, causing Karolina to shove him into the sand.

I guess it was their tradition. Two sad people meet at the beach, get drunk, so that they can forget being in love with two of their friends that are in relationships. A match made in heaven.

* * *

Two months later, graduation was finally here and Karolina and Chase were getting ready to walk down the stage and receive their diplomas. Later that day, they hosted their own graduation party, where they revealed their college plans to their group of friends.

“We’re going to NYU” Chase and Karolina says excitedly at the same time.

The room goes silent before it gets too awkward, Chase decides to speak again.

“We wanted to tell you guys for so long but we were still working out everything.”

Karolina decides to speak as well, “yeah but we already paid the deposit. It’s official and everything.”

Before they could fall into another awkward silence, Alex congratulates them both followed by Molly, Gert, and lastly Nico.

Afterwards, they continue the party, socializing among their group of friends. Karolina decides to go back in the house to grab more snacks, unaware she was being followed.

“Congrats again on NYU, I’m didn’t even know you had gotten in,” Nico speaks up, startling Karolina. She could hear the hurt that was laced in her voice.

“Yeah, well Chase wanted to keep it a secret,” Karolina states. Okay, so that may have been a little lie. Chase didn’t care, he was willing to tell his friends but Karolina was the one who told him they should wait.

“Oh, that makes sense, I suppose,” Nico mumbles, looking down.

Karolina doesn’t know how to respond to Nico, hating the silence that hung between them. They haven’t actually spoken since the sleepover and honestly, it was all her fault. She didn’t want to be alone with Nico. Then she went and broke up with Xavin, which took a toll on her (even if it was her who initiated the breaking up). She just needed space from all of them.

But here Nico was, looking sad and hurt, all because of her. Karolina couldn’t help but want to fix that.

“Nico, I’m sorry I didn’t—”

“Why did you and Xavin break up?” Nico cuts her off, catching Karolina by surprised.

“What?”

“You and Xavin broke up, a week after we spent hours trying to come up with an idea of how you were going to ask her to prom,” Nico reiterates.

Karolina is genuinely confused. Why was Nico concerned about this at all?

“Um,” Karolina mumbles, “we just weren’t working out anymore.”

Nico did not look satisfied with her answer at all, “that’s it?”

Karolina nods her head, not entirely sure what Nico was searching for.

“There’s no other reason?” Nico pushes, her voice challenging. As if she wanted Karolina to cave in and tell her.

Before Karolina could respond, they were interrupted by two figures, holding a grin that made Karolina’s stomach churn. Oh no. This was not going to be good.

Within seconds, a splash of cool water hits her face.

“WATER BALLOON ATTACK,” Chase and Alex screams, throwing a few water balloons in Karolina and Nico’s direction before sprinting back out.

“I’m going to kill you both,” Nico yells, giving Karolina a look. Within seconds, the conversation they had was forgotten, the only goal was to get back at Chase and Alex.

“Please tell me you still have—”

“The water guns in the laundry room? Of course I do.” Karolina smirks.

After their successful revenge on the boys, Karolina watched in awe as Nico continued to run after Chase. She couldn’t help but think about their unfinished conversation in the kitchen. The way Nico pushed her, as if she wanted her to say something. Her mind went back to the conversation she had with Chase about the way Nico looked at her. Was it different? Did it mean something?

Even if it did, Karolina was sure she wouldn’t act on it. She spots Nico from the distance, this time chasing Alex with her water gun, she watches as Alex slips and Nico bursts into fits of laughter. Alex then regains his balance and places a kiss on Nico’s cheek.

That was the moment Karolina knew that Chase was wrong. Nico was clearly in love with Alex, if anything, she was probably just curious as to why it happened so suddenly. It didn’t mean anything.

Karolina Dean is eighteen years old when she made peace with the fact that Nico was never going to see her that way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, if you got this far just know i appreciate u and ur wonderful self. thx for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Karolina Dean is nineteen years old when she decides that she will not pursue another relationship. Not for a long time.

That is, until Julie Power entered her life. More so, tripped into it.

After a tearful goodbye at the airport, Karolina decides (on the plane ride) that she was going to take this time to truly move on from Nico. She discusses with Chase about it, making him promise her that they will both move on and if the opportunity presents itself, they would open themselves to the possibilities of meeting someone new. Chase hesitates at first, but eventually agrees (only because he knows it’s the only way to get Karolina to shut up, especially for a 4-hour flight).

For the first few weeks, Karolina finds herself immersed into different organizations on campus, involving herself with the school’s pride community as well as service organizations that were geared towards helping the community (if only her mom could see her now).

She even got lucky with her roommate, Destiny Gonzales, who was, for the most part, the perfect roommate. She kept to herself, didn’t invite many people over, and respected the living area as a shared space. And it helped that they became pretty good friends with one another.

For the most part, college was going surprisingly well. Minus the crazy all-nighters and overwhelming workload, Karolina felt happy. She didn’t think much of Nico or the life she left behind. Granted, she did start to lessen her communication with them. It wasn’t that she was purposely trying to avoid them, she had just become too busy, it started to feel less of a priority.

And yet (at the same time) it pained Karolina to ignore Nico’s messages and avoid answering her phone calls. She knew it was a shitty thing to do, but Karolina was convinced that space would be good for their friendship.

So, believe her when she says that she was intentionally looking to replace Nico.

Karolina had been rushing to make it to her eight am class. She was still kicking herself in the foot for thinking because she loved waking up early in the morning, she would be reliable enough to continue waking up every for a two-hour block. Boy, was she wrong.

Now she was rushing from her dorm across campus, already late. Honestly, history was not worth this struggle.

Just as she drew closer to the front entrance of the building, she underestimated how fast she was sprinting. Before she knew it, she was ass first into the ground as the feeling of ice and coffee splashed into her face.

“Oh my god,” a voice yelps. Karolina is shocked and annoyed. As she lifts her head, she is ready to give this person hell for running into her (even if she was sprinting as well). “Are you okay?”

Her eyes are met with a tall, strawberry blonde girl with ocean blue eyes. She was pretty. Like model beautiful.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Karolina rushes out, her anger dissipating, “just a little coffee shower. Nothing a real shower won’t fix.”

The strawberry blonde giggles, reaching out to help Karolina stand up.

“Ugh. I am so sorry,” she groans, “I apparently can’t read because I ended up in the wrong classroom and I didn’t realize till he started talking about shapes and I knew it was the wrong class, because I’m supposed to be in English right now.”

Karolina can’t help but find her rambling amusing, “hey, it’s okay. Truly. A little coffee didn’t hurt anyone. And it could have been worst, I’d take ice coffee over hot any day”

The girl smiles tensely, “yeah, if it were hot, we’d probably be having a different conversation right about now.”

Karolina smirks, “if anything, I’m more concerned with you. We’re three months into the semester and you’re still ending up in the wrong class?”

The girl shakes her head, smiling, “I may have been a bit tired when I got up this morning.”

“Relatable,” Karolina muses, the same was happening to her, “well, I hope you make it to the right class,” with that she turns around, beginning to walk away before the girl calls out her name again.

“Wait! I never got your name.”

Karolina pauses, slowly turning, raising her eyebrows, “what do you need my name for?” Okay, she didn’t know where that energy had come from, but she was enjoying it.

The tall girl blushes, “um, you know, for educational purposes.”

Karolina can’t help but smirk, “Karolina Dean.”

“That’s a pretty name,” Julie responds, smiling back.

“Thank you,” Karolina can’t help but feel nervous, “and you are?”

“Julie Power,” she extends her hand out for Karolina to shake it.

Karolina shakes her head a little too long before breaking the contact. That’s when she realizes that she’s late as well and now soaked in coffee. She decides she can miss one day and explains to Julie that she is going to head back to her dorm and change.

“Hold on,” Julie fumbles in her bag for a piece of paper, before handing it to Karolina, “next coffee will be on me, not literally, but we should get coffee that you can drink rather than soak in.” Before Karolina could come up with a response, she’s on her way in the other direction.

She walks back to her dorm to shower before changing into a newer set of clothes. She decides to consult a friend about this newly found information. When she arrives at the gym she quickly spots Chase at the bench press.

“CHASE, YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?” Karolina shrieks, causing Chase to almost drop the bar on himself, Karolina however spots him and helps him up.

“Jesus Christ Lina,” Chase huffs, grabbing his water bottle, “okay, now tell me what happened?”

Karolina explains the whole situation with Julie as Chase walks back to the locker room, deciding he’s finished his workout.

“Damn Lina, get it.” Chase smirks.

“So is that a yes? I should go for her?” Karolina questions.

“Of course you should,” Chase exclaims, “aren’t you the one who said we should open ourselves to the possibilities of meeting someone knew?”

Karolina groans, she knew those words would come back to haunt her. Yes, Julie was pretty and nice and she did say she would open herself to the possibility of a new relationship, but the minute she thought about relationships, her mind vaulted back to Nico. What if she went for Julie and then she ruined it like she did with Xavin because she’s not ready? Because Julie was not Nico and she hated how that was her only thought. Will she have to live her entire life comparing potential loves to Nico? Because that is no way to live, that isn’t-

“Earth to Lina?” Chase waves his sweaty hand in her face.

“Huh?” Karolina realizes his hand is too close and slaps it away, disgusted.

“I asked if you were hungry?” Chase repeats, “I could go for some fish tacos right about now.”

Karolina shakes her head, “Chase, it’s only nine am, it’s still breakfast.”

Chase groans, “fine, how about breakfast sandwiches?”

Karolina agrees. When they finally decided on a place, it’s almost ten am. Upon arrival, they were blessed with the fact that it was still empty. They ordered their foods and got a table. Chase spoke the entire time about his plans for this upcoming weekend. Meanwhile, Karolina stared at her phone, overthinking ever possible scenario. It was a harmless phone number and she was already torn up about it.

“Just text her Lina,” Chase states, “because I can’t sit here and watch you beat yourself up about this. Stop over thinking it and send the message.”

Karolina sighs. She knew he was right. She needed to stop thinking about Nico. She was supposed to be over her.

Okay, screw it.

**To Julie Power**  
_Hey, it’s me the coffee girl._

Coffee girl? Ugh no, that didn’t sound right.

**To Julie Power**  
_Hey, it’s Karolina, from earlier. Just thought you should have this number :)_

Okay, sounds basic enough. SEND.

Karolina looks up to find Chase grinning, “Finally, now I give you two weeks Dean,” he mutters, chewing on his food. 

“First of all, chew with your mouth close Chase,” Karolina scolds, “and second of all, two weeks for what?”

“Two weeks before that brain of yours finally catches up with your actions and you actually ask her on a date.”

Karolina rolls her eyes before throwing a few sugar packets at him.

However, Chase wasn’t wrong.

For the next few days, Karolina and Julie started to hang out a lot. It ended up being a week later before Karolina had officially asked out on a real date (ha suck it Chase).  
  
Eventually word got back to the California (courtesy of Chase’s big mouth) and Alex ended up being the first one to call her about it.

“So, you leave for four months and you suddenly have a girlfriend and I have to hear about it from Chase?” Alex groans through the screen.

Karolina had been laying in her room, in between breaks from her classes.

“To be fair, we’ve only been officially dating for a week now. I haven’t even asked her to be my girlfriend yet,” Karolina rebuttals, "does everyone already know about her?”

Alex gives her a knowing look, “nope, just me. Chase accidentally mentioned it when we last spoke. I haven’t told the girls yet, though, I think I should. Do I get a name or will I forever know her as Mrs. Future Dean.”

“Her name is Julie,” Karolina laughs, “and please don’t tell anyone yet. I’m still trying to figure things out with her before I introduce her to the group.”

Alex pauses as another voice spoke up. It may have been awhile since she’s heard that voice, but she knew she could never forget it.

“Alex you in there?” Nico says.

Karolina freezes.

Look, she wasn’t avoiding Nico. She has just been avoiding any phone or video calls for the past three months. I mean, texting was efficient, right? Ugh. She was well aware that Nico was probably upset with her, for the main reason that she was a shitty friend.

“Yeah, come in!” Alex yells out, “I’m actually on the phone with Lina if you want to say hi.” 

HANG UP THE PHONE, Karolina told herself, but of course her clumsy ass dropped the phone instead. As she scrambled to pick it up, she came face to face with the one and only Nico Minoru. Well, it was more like screen face to face.

“Hey there,” Nico says, her voice a bit low.

“HEYYY NICO,” Karolina awkwardly responds, “how have you been?”

Nico raises her eyebrow, “been good, just a bit hungry. Should we get going now Alex?”

Ouch. Honestly, that was expected. She was being a shitty friend by ghosting her, but there was a good reason for it. A reason that she could never tell Nico.

“Yeah okay,” Alex says to Nico, panning the camera back to him, “We have to go now, but it was really nice speaking to you Lina!”

“Yeah, I should probably get going too,” Karolina says.

“Are you flying down next week?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be there!” Karolina responds. Next week was going to be Christmas break. The end of the semester was near and that meant only one thing, she would have to be going home. It has been a long while since she’s been back. There was Thanksgiving break, but since her mom had been out of the country, she ended up staying in town with Julie, since she didn’t want to fly down to Hawaii for only a week. Also, because Chase had decided to go back home since it would just be him and his mom. However, this break was one she couldn’t avoid. Even if her mom was on some mission trip halfway across the country.

“Perfect! We can’t wait to see you!” Alex says, before ending the call.

Karolina lays in her bed, seeing Nico so upset with her actually pained her. She knew it would happen, especially since she’s been the one who doesn’t know how to properly communicate her own feelings. Great, so not only does she have to spend the holidays alone, she’ll be home with her best freind upset with her.

_Great, just great._

* * *

“Karolinaaaaaaa,” Chase sings as he walks into her dorm room. Karolina gives him a look before following him.

“Is your roommate here?” he asks, nervously looking at Destiny’s side of the bed.

“Chase, for the last time, she doesn’t hate you.” Karolina groans, going back to her position on her bed. Ever since Chase had attempted to prank her by replacing her shampoo with dye (a classic, his words, not hers). However, he had picked the wrong bottle and Destiny ended up having purple hair for an entire month.

Lucky for Karolina, Destiny was pretty chill about it. Something about growing up with boys, her brothers have done much worst. And ever since then, Chase has always been on edge, thinking Destiny has some vendetta against him.

“You never know,” Chase argues, before taking a seat next to her, “have you even started packing yet?”

Karolina shakes her head, she’s been putting off packing for the past two days now, there was no hope for her.

“We leave tomorrow night Lina,” Chase scolds, getting up from his seat. He walks over to her drawer area and starts picking out clothes.

“Seriously Chase?” Karolina groans, as Chase dumped her clothes onto the bed.

“Now that it’s in your bed, you can start packing it,” he says, grinning. She gets up from her spot and started folding her clothes as Chase raided her room, looking for her suitcase.

“Are you excited to be back?” he asks, opening her suitcase.

Karolina shrugs, honestly she hasn’t given it much thought.

“Are you ready to see Nico?” Chase questions nervously. His voice was low so he knew he was treading dangerous waters. The thing about Chase and her friendship, is that Nico and Gert had always been a touchy subject. Once Julie had entered, Chase seemingly stopped asking about Nico.

“Of course I am,” Karolina states firmly, placing her folded clothes into the suitcase. Truth be told, she didn’t know how she was going to react, especially after the FaceTime incident.

“I know it’s going to be different,” Chase continues, “but you’re going to be okay.”

“Chase,” Karolina pauses, facing him, “I’m going to be okay.”

“Okay, whatever you say Dean,” Chase continues to help her pack, deciding to change the subject.

When they finally finish packing, Chase decides to return to his dorm, claiming he was going to get some sleep before their flight tomorrow.

Karolina knew there was no getting sleep tonight, not with the anxiety of having to be back home weighing on her shoulders.

* * *

“Are you sure Dean?” Chase anxiously stands, his mother parked only a couple feet away.

“Yeah, I’m sure Jonah will be here any minute now,” she looks down at her phone, making sure her message had been delivered.

“Just call Jonah and tell him you’ll be riding with us,” Chase points out.

“Seriously, it’s fine Chase,” Karolina pushes, “I can just call Julie to keep me company, I’m sure Jonah is already on his way.” Chase hesitates. Karolina knew he didn’t like the idea of leaving her alone in the busiest airport, but he also knew better than to doubt her. She was sure Gert had instilled in him that women can take care of themselves and they don’t need any man to watch over her.

“Okay, fine,” Chase frowns, “just make sure you text me when you get home.”

Karolina nods her head in agreement. He gives her one last look before jogging over to his moms’ car. Once he left she decides to go back into the airport. She decided to walk towards the café she saw on the way out. She made her way to the closest table, taking out her laptop to finish some work. The semester may have been over but she still had work to do regarding her position with the different organizations on campus. She knew she told Chase she would speak to Julie, but honestly they had been together for such a short period of time, she didn’t know if they were close enough to be doing that. Was it too early? Or what if Julie had been too busy with family?  
Eventually she decided to move on and just focus on the work in front of her. About thirty minutes’ fly by before her phone lights up again.

**_Alex Wilder_ **  
_Did you get taller or do I need better glasses?_

Karolina jolts her head up to find Alex standing a few feet in front of her.

“ALEX!” Karolina jumped out of her seat and ran towards the taller boy. She engulfs him into a long-awaited hug, not comprehending what he was doing here.

Once they both pulled away, it finally registered in her mind.

“Wait, what are you doing here?” she raises her eyebrow cursorily.

Alex smiles, “I may have been at your place when Jonah got the text message that you had landed.” 

“What were you doing at my place?” Karolina questions, before it dawns her, “you remembered.”

Alex holds up a small bag, “I was scared you weren’t going to make it, but when I got there, Jonah was backing out. I thought it was the perfect time.”

Karolina looks at him endearingly before realizing she had also gotten him something.

“Hold on,” she says, rushing back to her things, she pulls out a small box and hands it over to him. Today was their friendaversary. On this day, about thirteen years ago, a five-year-old Karolina Dean had fought two boys to save Alex. In turn, she ended up being saved by Chase. The point was, today was the day they had made a promise to always take care of one another. Gift giving didn’t come till later on, but ever since then, it had always been tradition to do so.

“I can’t wait to open this,” Alex exclaims, “but we should probably go find Jonah before he leaves without us.”

Karolina laughs, packing up the rest of her things. Once they made back to Jonah, he was mildly unpleased, mainly because he had to circle around the airport twice.

“So we were thinking about hosting a get together,” Alex mentions, “with you and Chase being back and the possibility of Amy also coming home.”

Karolina nods her head, “sounds good, when?”

“Probably in a few days,” Alex says, “there is not set plan, but it will definitely happen we finish school in a week.” Karolina hums in agreement.

On the car ride home, they ended up catching. Even if they did FaceTime each other, there was only so much they could say in a twenty minute phone call. Alex demanded Karolina tell him all the details about Julie. When it came to Alex, Karolina thought of ways to avoid s talking about Nico, however she didn’t have to try so hard. Alex barely spoke about their relationship, instead he talked about his school year, the computer club, and this new addition to his club, a girl named Livv. She was also a programmer and a huge comic book fan. Eventually they had reached his house and Alex made Karolina promise they would meet up again tomorrow.

When she finally arrived back at her house, Karolina didn’t even bother asking about her mother. She knew better than to stress Jonah out. Even if he knew where her mother was staying at, he would never disclose her location.

“Everything is set up for you Ms. Karolina,” Jonah explains, holding onto her belongings.

“Thanks Jonah,” Karolina says, before exiting the vehicle. She swiftly makes her way to her room, immediately falling into bed. She was exhausted from the entire day. All she wanted to do was sleep. Seeing Alex was great, but she still couldn’t help but feel anxious to be reunited with all her friends.

The last thing she thought of before her mind finally succumbed to exhaustion was the idea of reuniting with Nico. Oh, how she was not ready for that to happen.

* * *

The following morning had felt foreign to Karolina. Waking up in her own bed felt refreshing. Being able to take a shower without having to rush to class felt even better. She had gotten more sleep in the past day than she had this past two weeks. For once, she felt ready to take on the day.

When she arrived downstairs, Jonah had made her breakfast, another thing she was not used too.

“Thanks Jo,” she responded, taking a seat. He excuses himself, leaving her alone in the large room. Karolina decides she rather have company and calls for Jonah to join her.

“Are you sure Ms. Karolina?” he asks nervously.

“Mom isn’t here to say no,” Karolina points out, “also, you can just call me Karolina.”

“Okay Ms., I mean, Karolina,” Jonah states, taking the seat in front of her.

They chat for a bit, Jonah talking about his family, his wife and son whom he never gets to see. Karolina can’t help but feel sympathy for him. Jonah had been in her life for as long as she can remember. Him and her mom were pretty close, but Jonah has always remained professional when it came to her. It felt nice to see a different side of him. With the holidays coming up, Karolina couldn’t help but want to give him something special.

“Go home Jonah,” she states nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s winter break Jo, your son is going to be finished with school and you should spend some time with him instead of being bored of your mind here.”  
Jonah pauses, contemplating, before shaking his head, “no can do. How about you? Who will watch over you?”

“If it makes you feel better, I’m going to spending most of this break with Alex and Chase, no girls, I promise.” Karolina holds out her pinky, symbolizing her dedication, “and if I do need help, I can always call you. And the best part is that you don’t have to tell my mom so you still get paid.”

“I can’t do that,” Jonah pushes.

“Just think about it,” Karolina smiles, “I’m sure your family would rather spend time with you. Not saying I wouldn’t, but preferably, they would enjoy it more.”

She then finishes her breakfast, excusing herself. She didn’t have any set plan, but she didn’t want to be stuck at home all day.

**_Julie Power_ **  
_Hey! I’m sorry I’m late. I hope you had a good flight. I miss you._

Karolina smiled before typing a response back. Before she could hit send, a figure appears behind her.

“Karolina?” a voice speaks up, causing her to jolt. She looks up to find Jonah standing awkwardly at the door. God, one of these days this man is going to give her an actual heart attack.

“There’s somebody at the door waiting for you.”

Karolina was puzzled. It was only ten am, who could be at her door this early. As she made her way downstairs, she thought about who it could possibly be.

When finally made her way there, the person had completely caught her off guard.

“Julie?”

Julie turns her head quickly, smiling at her, “hi, I hope this isn’t weird.”

Karolina gives her a look, “um no, cause showing up at my house, halfway across the country from where you live isn’t creepy at all.”

“I actually had some help,” she points out nervously.

“Hey Dean,” Chase enters, wearing his signature smirk, “surprise!”

Karolina narrows her eyes before looking at Julie, “Chase, kitchen now.”

Chase nods and walks over to the kitchen, leaving Karolina and Julie.

“If you want, I could just go,” Julie responds shyly, aware of what was going on. They had been dating for about two weeks and they had yet to distinguish what they were.

“No!” Karolina exclaims, “no, I mean, why don’t you take a seat and rest, I’m sure you’re exhausted from your flight.”

Julie smiles at her, walking over to give her a kiss on the cheek, “don’t be too mad at Chase, we both had a play in this.”

Karolina then watches as Julie walks over to the living area, being greeted by Jonah, who gives her a ‘I will handle this’ look. Karolina smiles back at him before storming into the kitchen.

“What the hell Chase?” Karolina whisper yells.

“Look, I can’t explain it right now but know that her coming here is a good thing!” Chase exclaims, rummaging through the pantry, “by the way, you’re out of the good snacks.”

Karolina rolls her eyes, “we landed yesterday, I haven’t actually been out shopping yet, but now I can’t cause you brought my girl- Julie here!”

Chase smiles widely at her, “trust me Dean, you won’t regret it.”

And as much as Karolina wanted him to be wrong, he was right when she said she wouldn’t regret.

Following that day, Julie had taken her around her own hometown, which was weird cause it should’ve been the other way around, but Karolina deduced it was probably Chase who helped her out. At the very end of the day, Julie had taken her to this one spot in the woods near her house and explained herself saying that one day her and Chase had run into each other and they ended up getting coffee. Chase started off wanting to lecture about never hurting Karolina, but then they started talking about themselves and their family. Julie confided in Chase about her parents owning international businesses, meaning they traveled a lot. This meant that for the break, Julie would be spending it alone. Chase came up with a plan.

After explaining that, Julie had officially asked her to be her girlfriend.

They had been sitting outside for a bit, enjoying each other’s presence when Julie’s phone had lit up.

“That’s Chase,” Julie speaks, standing up, “I told him we’d be done at one tonight, but he’s early.”

Karolina understands. Chase did offer Julie his house to stay at. Karolina was not ready for her and Julie to spend the night together.

“Let me walk you out,” Karolina followed, picking up the blanket to fold in half.  
Julie helps her clean before they walked back to her house. Before Julie entered Chase’s vehicle, Karolina leaned closer, giving her a kiss on lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Julie mumbles, eyes in a haze. Karolina nods her head and watches as Julie entered Chase’s car. As they drove away Karolina couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach. The last time she was here with a girl, it was Xavin and they had been breaking up. At least for this, it was a good memory.

Karolina made sure to cherish the good memories, because good things like that never lasted long.

* * *

Karolina knew she would have to face Nico eventually. It has been almost a week since she’s been back and the PRIDE kids have yet to plan something. She knew class had finally ended and that they were all ‘free’ now. She did manage to see Alex on occasion of when he would bike over and Karolina would have to drive him back. She saw Chase and Julie as much as she was used too. She saw Gert and Victor once in passing and she’s only called Molly.

Not going to lie, she did miss them. Especially Nico.

Now that she was with Julie, Karolina knew she had no feelings for the tiny brown-eyed girl, meaning they could hang out again and it wouldn’t be awkward. However, Karolina did mess up and it would take more than a simple apology to get into her graces once more.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

Karolina had been alone the entire day since Julie and Chase were off having ‘bro’ time and she had sent Jonah home early. She had also invited Alex over to play some video games but he said he was busy with a meeting. So, hypothetically no one should be knocking at her door.  
As she reached the front door, she quickly peeks into the hole, eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Quickly she drops the bat in her hand and opens the door, revealing a very small and angry girl.

“Four months,” Nico mutters, her eyes tired and red. She had been crying.

“Wh-what?” Karolina sputters out.

Nico shakes her head and barges in, “Four months Karrie. You ignore me for four months and then you come back home and continue to ignore me? Did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me?

Karolina lowered her head, shutting the door behind her. She is unable to formulate words. No, she didn’t hate Nico. She could never hate Nico, even if she tried. How could she explain everything to Nico without letting her feelings out of the bag? It wasn’t that she wanted to continue lying to Nico, it was that she wasn’t ready for her to know the truth.

“I-” Karolina stops. No, she couldn’t. She had a plan and it didn’t involve ever telling Nico the truth.

Nico looks at her expectantly, waiting for her to make a move. Karolina could see the wheels turning in her head but she remained silent.

Nico gave a bitter laugh, “and you still won’t talk to me.”

Karolina rubbed her elbow, looking anywhere that wasn’t at Nico. God just say something, she screamed to herself. But nothing came.

“No, this is not what we’re about to do Karrie,” Nico huffs, “you are one of the most important people in my life so this, whatever it is, you need to get it out into the open or get over it because I can’t take it anymore. What did I do that made you hate me so much?”

Karolina’s heart ached.

“Nico,” Karolina exhaled, “there is no good excuse or reason for my actions and I’m sorry.”

Nico stares at her, “that isn’t good enough Karrie.”

Karolina knew it wasn’t. Hell, if she couldn’t even imagine if she were in Nico’s shoes.

“Karolina,” Nico presses on, “I thought I would give you the benefit of the doubt, but once you got back and still didn’t speak to me. I know something is going on. Did I do something? Can you please just be honest with me?”

When Karolina finally looked up, the first she noticed was that Nico was now crying. She could feel tears coming from her eyes as well.

“If you don’t want me in your life anymore, then okay I’ll leave Karrie. But I need you to tell me.”

Karolina notices the pleading in her eyes. That’s when it finally hits her. All that she had been doing has been hurting Nico and now that was out into the open, she knew she could never do that again.

“I want you in life Nico,” Karolina responds.

“Then tell me the truth,” anger flared in her hazel brown eyes.

Karolina had no idea what she was going to tell Nico so she went with the first thought that appeared in her mind.

“I wasn’t comfortable around you and Alex,” Karolina blurts out. Not exactly the truth but it wasn’t a complete lie.

Once she started talking, Karolina felt as if she couldn’t stop, “I didn’t want to feel this way. Trust me, I tried everything to get over feeling like this but I couldn’t, so when I left for college, I did my best to try and get over it.”

_Get over you._

Truth be told, she wasn’t even lying when she said those words. Maybe about the context, but that was beside the point.

Nico’s face softened, “Karrie…” she reaches out, touching Karolina’s hand, “why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Karolina felt her tears being pushed aside by Nico’s soft hands, she so desperately wants to put some space between them. Being this close to a girl she used to be in love with was not good for her, but if she backed away now, there was no excuse that would explain that.

“I was scared,” Karolina whispers, “I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You could never lose me,” Nico responds, before Karolina could say anything else, she was being collided with Nico into a strong embrace.

“But if you pull this shit again Karrie…” Nico mutters, holding onto her tightly. Karolina chuckles, pulling Nico a bit closer to her.

It may have been months since she’s seen Nico, but they still fit so perfectly with one another.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Nico occupied anything and everything that was Karolina. 

After they were all talked out, Karolina still wasn’t ready for Nico to leave. So instead she suggested they have a movie night.

And just like that, they fell back into habit.

Once they felt they have watched enough, Karolina glanced at the clock. It was late enough for her to advise that Nico just sleep over. Surprisingly Nico accepts.

It was that night that Karolina’s heart strings started to ache once more. The feelings that she had fought for so long to keep down seemed to find its way back to the surface.

“You should take the bed, I’ll sleep in the guest room,” Karolina calls out, hoping Nico could hear her over the faucet running. The bathroom door had been slightly closed, so she was unable to see Nico’s response.

“What!? No!” Nico yelps, throwing the door open, as her toothbrush hanged out of her mouth.

“I mean, we’ve shared beds before, we can just stay here,” Nico pointed.

“Fine, but if I cuddle up to you, just remember, you were warned it,” Karolina jokes. She didn’t know how far she could joke with Nico, especially since they had just rekindled their friendship, but she swore she saw Nico blush after that comment.

When they finally made it to bed, Karolina started to feel herself drift. She didn’t realize how exhausting today was for her.

“Karrie, are you awake?” Nico whispers.

Karolina remained silent. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to respond to Nico or that she was pretending to asleep. She was genuinely exhausted that she didn’t have any energy left to respond. Thinking that Nico would get the hint, she expected the tiny girl to quiet down. Instead, she continued to speak.

“I really missed you Karrie,” Nico pauses.

Maybe she was waiting for Karolina to open her eyes and respond, but Karolina stayed put.

“You know what’s crazy Kar? You’re the most important person in my life and I used to think I would never have to imagine what life would be like without you in it, but these past months revealed something to me. Something that I’ve been too afraid to admit. I think I’m-,” Nico stops. Her words get mumbled in her mouth that Karolina is unable to understand.

If it weren’t for pure exhaustion, Karolina would probably have woken up and asked Nico what she meant, but even sleepy her knew better.

Karolina could feel Nico tossing behind her. It was as if she had more to what she wanted to say, but whatever it was, she was too scared to even voice it out. So, Karolina decides she’ll just drop it. When Nico is ready to speak, then Karolina will be all ears.

 

The following morning, Karolina woke up to Nico wrapped in her arms, their bodies fitted into one another. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the light peering out of her window, she noticed she was only a few inches away from Nico’s face. 

Karolina couldn’t help but stare. Something about Nico always captivated her.

“I realize something,” Nico mumbles, startling Karolina. She then inches her head closer into Karolina’s chest area, “I hate how bright your room is.”

Karolina giggles, before blurting out, “c’mon, it means the sun is asking us to come out. Pun intended.”

Nico groans.

“You know Chase is coming up with a new phrase, it’s get up get out get healthy,” Karolina states, thinking of all the times Chase had wanted to make it a thing.

Nico lifts her head up, grinning, “that sounds like such a Chase thing to do.”

When they got out of bed, they decided to go ahead and grab breakfast, too lazy to cook. They decide to go to a diner near the beach. Once they arrive, Karolina does everything in her power to convince Nico to have a beach day.

It wasn’t until they were halfway into their unplanned beach day where she finally checked her messages

**_Julie Power_ **  
_Babe, you’ll never guess where Chase took me for ‘bro day’_

_We just got home. Is everything okay? Give me a call when you can._

_Hey, you’re probably busy, but we’re still down for tennis tomorrow morning?_

_Good morning my love. Ready for tennis?_

_Hey, are you home?_

_Karolina it’s been a few hours, is everything okay?_

_Hey Chase and I are at your place, did you leave?_

_Please call me back. I’m getting worried._

_Karolina?_

  
Oh, shit. This wasn’t usually like Karolina. She looks around to find Nico looking around at the gift shops near where they were sitting.

She decides to call Julie.

“Karolina? Is everything okay?” Julie rushes out.

“I’m so sorry,” Karolina begins, “a friend came over and I completely neglected to check my phone.”

“As long as you’re okay,” Julie breathes out, understanding.“How about I make it up to you with dinner tonight?”

“I can’t tonight,” Julie sighs, “I already promised Chase I would help him with his project.”

“If it is about Leapfrog, I swear to God…” Karolina trails off. All she could hear was Chase in the background, defending his project.

“WHEN LEAP FROG MAKES ME FAMOUS YOU’LL REGRET EVER DOUBTING ME DEAN.”

“When you give me my girlfriend back, maybe then I’d support your crazy ideas” Karolina spats back.

Julie laughs, “okay, how about tomorrow night?”

Karolina is ready to agree until she remembers that Alex was planning on having a group hangout that day.

“I’m pretty sure tomorrow is when we’re having dinner with the rest of the PRIDE kids,” Karolina points out, “it’s fine, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

Julie agrees. They talk for a bit more, before Karolina notices Nico walking back from the shop. She quickly says a goodbye and hangs up the phone.

When Nico appears, she had something in her hand.

“Who was that?” Nico questions, sitting back in her spot.

“Chase,” Karolina lies. She’s not sure why she lies, maybe because the truth that she was speaking to Julie would probably ruin everything. She doesn’t understand how, but she feels it in her gut.

“What’s in your hand?” Karolina attempted to change the subject. Introducing Julie to Nico was a tomorrow problem.

Nico shakes her head, putting whatever object she had bought into her bag.

“It’s a surprise!” Nico exclaims. This confuses Karolina because Nico didn’t do surprises.

Before Karolina could protest, the tiny girl was already collecting their things.

“We should head back to your place now,” she demands, quickly standing up.

Karolina decides to drop it (for now) and follow the eager girl back to her car. For most of the car ride, Karolina thought about how perfect today had been. Waking up with Nico in her arms, spending the entire with her, and now driving back home together. It felt right, as if it was meant to happen.

The minute Karolina had pulled into her driveway, Nico was already out the door and into her house. Okay, that was a bit weird. As Karolina exited her car she found herself face to face with Jonah.

“She seems… eager,” he mentions, giving Karolina a knowing look.

Karolina laughs, “that’s one way to put it.”

She proceeds to open the trunk of her car, attempting to grab all her things at one time.

“I can grab those Ms. Dean,” Jonah offers, walking over to help her, “you should probably head inside now.”

Karolina nods and mumbles a thank you. As she entered the front doors, she realizes how quiet it was in her house. Where did Nico run off too?

She decides to head over to the living room first, only to find it empty. She then checks around the general area, calling out Nico’s name a few times. Nothing. Before she could get worried, she noticed a faint light coming from her backyard, next to the pool area.

Once she was outside, the first thing that captures her attention are the multitude of lights surrounding the garden area. There was no way having this many plugged in lights were considered safe. Her eyes trail to the tiny girl in the middle of her patio.

Karolina’s heart fluttered at the sight.

“Nico, what is all this?” Karolina whispers.

Nico ran her hand through her hair, nervously fidgeting.

“It’s dinner,” Nico explains, “I thought I would do a little something for you, with some help from Jonah.”

Karolina was speechless. This was more than a little something. Not only was the patio decorated to a tea, it was so methodically planned, there was no way Nico was able to pull this off in one night without raising any suspicion.

“Something for just us,” Nico whispers, her eyes anxiously waiting for Karolina to make a move.

Trying to find the words that were along the lines of I may still be in love with you without saying it was difficult. So, Karolina settled for this, “it’s amazing Nico.”

Nico beams, “c’mon on, let’s dig in. I’m starving.”

Karolina eyes the food in front of her, grinning, “bolay again?”

Nico shrugs, “it’s your favorite, isn’t it?”

Karolina hums in agreement, adoring the smell. She didn’t even realize how much she’s missed it. They didn’t have this in New York, that was for sure.

For the rest of the night, they enjoyed their food, talking about their lives (as if they hadn’t talked this past weekend). Nico told her about Amy and how excited she was for Amy to come back tomorrow. Karolina talked about college and her courses, purposely avoiding the topic of Julie.

One thing Karolina noticed was how nervous Nico was acting around her. It’s as if she were uncomfortable around her, which wasn’t true but Karolina had to understand. They were just now getting back into the groove of their friendship. It needed time.

“So, are you going to finally going to show me what’s in that bag of yours?” Karolina glances at bag on the floor next to Nico’s legs.

Nico runs her hand through her hair nervously before nodding her head. She leaned to her side to grab the bag, placing it in front of them.

“So, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now” Nico began to fiddle with the bag itself, her eyes refusing to meet Karolina’s.

Karolina was intrigued that she didn’t notice her phone ring.

“Karolina,” Nico calls out, breaking her train of thought, “your phone.”

Karolina looks down and sees that it’s Julie calling. She is ready to send it to voicemail until she hears noises coming from behind them. The minute she recognizes that laugh, her stomach drops.

This was not happening.

She quickly stands up but not quick enough because within minutes Chase had appeared with Julie following behind him.

“Dean!” Chase calls out, “is your phone broken or what?”

The moment Chase recognizes the person next to her, his eyes widen, mouth slightly hung open.

“Nico,” Chase calls out, waving awkwardly, “girl, how have you been?”

Nico smiles weakly at him before her eyes focused on the girl next to him.

“I’ve been good Chase,” Nico smiles, “who’s your friend?”

“Hi, I’m Julie,” Julie speaks up, holding her hand out for Nico to shake.

“Nice to meet you Julie,” Nico returns, looking curiously at Chase. She must have thought Julie was Chase’s girlfriend or something, but Karolina didn’t care about that right now.

“What are you doing here?” Karolina lets out, her eyes glaring at Chase, who is dodging her glances.

“Chase suggested we surprise you with movie night,” Julie smiles, oblivious to the tension growing between old friends, “and I missed you babe,” Julie adds on, making her way to Karolina to pull her into a kiss. It only lasted a second before Karolina pulled away, leaving Julie a bit confused. 

The minute she met Nico's eyes, Karolina could feel the progress made between them start to crumble.

“Actually it's a bit late. I should probably head out now,” Nico voices out, her demeanor shifting as she began to collect her belongings.

“Did you want to join us,” Julie adds on, but Nico politely denies.

“It’s fine, I don’t want to intrude,” Nico looks at Karolina, her eyes unreadable. Even if she couldn’t

“Nico wait,” Karolina attempts to stop her, but Nico was faster than she thought. Within a few seconds, Nico was bolting back into the house. Karolina glares Chase giving him a “I’ll fix this” look before running after Nico.

She had just gotten her back.

Karolina refused to let her go again.

“Nico wait,” she yelled, but the raven-haired girl just picked up her speed. Luckily for Karolina, she had much longer legs with amounted to her speed.

“Nico,” Karolina grabs onto her arm, stopping her in the middle of the living area.

“Let me go Karolina,” Nico growls, attempting to shake Karolina’s grip off her.

“No,” Karolina pleads, “I can’t lose you again.”

Nico turns, and Karolina swears her heart breaks.

“That’s funny since you were the one to leave me,” Nico bites back, her voice cracking, “so don’t stand there saying shit like you can’t lose me when you made the choice to stop talking to me.”

Nico pauses, realizing there were tears falling from her face.

“You left first Karolina,” Nico sighs, “so please, do me a favor and let me go.”

Karolina’s jaw tightens, but she decides not to argue back. Nico was right.

Nico doesn’t give her chance to respond before bolting out the front door, leaving a distraught Karolina behind.

What happened next felt like a dream. More so, a nightmare.

She could recall Julie and Chase attempting to talk to her, only for her to push them away. She wanted nothing more than to be alone.

They understood.

For the first few days, that is. After the first week, Chase appeared at her doorstep, trying to speak with her. Only to be turned away by Jonah. In moments like this, Karolina was glad to have him around.  
Julie tried the following day, with better luck she was able to actually see Karolina. She didn’t ask about Nico, instead she just sat with her, allowing Karolina to cry. Once she was done, Karolina has passed out and Julie had left. No words were exchanged.  
It wasn’t until the day after where Karolina would finally have to talk about it.

“And I thought Nico looked bad,” Alex comments, walking into her room with no warning.

Karolina groans, “how did you get past Jonah?”

“What do you mean?” Alex asks, placing his backpack down before joining her on her bed, “Jonah loves me.”

Karolina doesn’t disagree. Growing up, Jonah has only favored a few of her friends, Alex being one of them. She never understood their friendship, but right now she was cursing it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks cautiously.

“Not really,” Karolina admits.

“Okay,” Alex agrees, “what do you want to talk about?”

Karolina shrugs. She wasn’t exactly in the talking mood.

“Okay, how about we talk about this upcoming Friday,” Alex boldly states

Karolina nods her head. She had gotten the message about it but she was too caught up in her emotions to reply back to him. She thought about and eventually decided that she would not go. It would be easier on them if she didn’t.

“About that,” Karolina starts.

“Nuh uh,” Alex interrupts, recognizing her tone, “you’re going.”

Karolina begins to protest, “but Alex-”

“No buts!” Alex shakes his head, “I don’t know what happened between you and Nico and I won’t sit here and tell you that I understand, but this is important. Amy will be back. This will be the first time in a year we’re all together.”

Karolina sighs. Alex was right. Amy coming was a big deal, not only for Nico but the group itself. With Amy back, they were full and she didn’t want to be reason for that. However, she didn’t also want it to be awkward.

“Will Nico be okay with that?” Karolina whispers.

Alex hums in agreement, which Karolina knows is not exactly a yes but it isn’t a no either.

“Since Nico isn’t talking, will I have better luck asking you what happened?”

Karolina shakes her head, refusing to look at Alex. Truth be told, she didn’t even know what happened. One minute they were fine and the next, it was as if hell had broken loose. Granted, she didn’t tell her about Julie, but she didn’t know that it would ensue such a reaction from her.

“Alright,” Alex pulls out his laptop, “we don’t have to talk about it then.”

Karolina exhales a breath of relief. They spend the rest of the night in silence accompanied from the background sound that came from whatever movie Alex had put on.

* * *

The following two days didn’t get any better. Only now, there was a countdown. In less than 48 hours she would have to face Nico once more. She understood that (at this point) everyone knew they were fighting. Not going to lie, she did expect Gert to show up at her house to yell at her, but knowing her purple-headed friend, she would probably be on Nico’s side.

She had been avoiding Chase, meaning she also neglected to speak to Julie, who would be coming to said event.

To say the least, she was stressed out.

“Karolina?”

She looks up from her bed, her eyes widening in shock. There was no way she was seeing them right now.

“Mom?” Karolina jumps up and rushes over to engulf her in a hug. It had been months since she has last seen her, “what are you doing here?”“Do you think I’d spend another holiday away from you?” her mom hugs her tighter and for the first time in a long time, Karolina feels like everything is going to be alright.

They spend the rest of the night catching up with one another. Eventually it had reached the point where they were out-talked. Karolina hugs her mom one last time before excusing herself to her room. As she entered, she knew something was off. Her window was unlocked and slightly opened.

Frightened, she reaches out for the closest weapon, finding her hands wrapped around a snow globe, one that she’s pretty sure Nico gave to her when they were younger.  
She tiptoes to the side of her room that was covered and could hide a potential visitor.

Please be an animal and not a murder, she begged to herself. As she creeps onto the edge, she inhales a deep breath before bringing the snow globe above her head in a throwing position. _3…2…1…_

It was not an animal nor a murder.

In fact, it was Nico Minoru sitting at the edge of her bed, nervously twitching her fingers.

“Nico?” Karolina draws out, placing the globe back down to a normal level, “what are you doing here? Did you really break into room at two in the morning?”

“I didn’t think your mom would be here,” Nico responds, her eyes refusing to reach Karolina’s.

Karolina raises her eyebrow, “she just got back tonight, even I didn’t know she was going to be here. H-how did you even get in here?”

Nico shrugs, motioning to the tree, “it wasn’t that far of a climb and you left the window opened.”

Reminder. Next time, lock the windows.

“You still didn’t answer my other question. Why are you here Nico?”

“I-” Nico starts, “I wanted to apologize.”

“Nico-”

“Wait,” Nico motions, stopping Karolina from speaking, “can I go first? Because if I don’t say what I need to say now, I may never say it.”

Karolina nods her head, giving Nico the space to speak.

“I’m sorry for what happened the other day. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that,” Nico’s voice cracks and Karolina began to notice the dark circles under the raven-haired girls’ eyes. “I don’t know what came over me but I had no right to be upset and I shouldn’t have let it out on you. I’m so sorry Karrie.”

Before Nico finished her sentence, Karolina had already taken a step forward pulling Nico into her embrace. The moment she felt Nico melt into her arms, she could feel the butterflies start to from. A few minutes had passed by and Karolina was too afraid to let go, too scared that Nico would run away again.

Eventually, they pulled away and Karolina could see tears were falling from Nico’s face. She cups her head into her hand, staring intently at her.

“Nico,” Karolina’s voice was deep and low. Her eyes dropped down to Nico’s lips before it found its way back to her eyes. Here they were, inches apart, staring into each other’s eyes.

There was something about Nico’s eyes that Karolina found intriguing. If Karolina was truly a hopeless romantic, maybe she would notice the desire resonating from Nico’s look.

And then, Nico leaned in and Karolina froze.

There was no alcohol this time, nothing to stop them from convincing themselves it was a mistake.

But it was a mistake.

Karolina recalls Julie and Alex both existed, which gave her the strength to pull away. However, the minute she did so, she could already feel herself start to regret it.  

“Nico, you don’t have to be sorry,” Karolina continues, hoping her words could fill the awkwardness filling around them, “I should’ve told you about Julie from the start.”

Nico shakes her head, “no. That’s your relationship Karrie, you should tell me when you feel comfortable to tell me about it.”

Karolina nods her head, “I just want us to be okay Nico.”

Nico nods her head in agreement, “me too Karrie.”

They stare each other once more before Nico speaks up again. “I should probably get going,” she walks pass Karolina and towards the window.

“Nico no,” Karolina steps forward, “just stay the night.”

This was probably a bad idea but she wasn’t ready for Nico to leave, nor did she want Nico walking around at this time.

Nico turns down the offer, causing Karolina to start whining.

“Please Nico,” she begs, “just one more night. I’ll drive you back tomorrow morning. I promise.”Nico eventually agrees, unable to resist Karolina’s puppy dog eyes.

They both get ready for bed. As soon as they were settled, Karolina realized the space between her and Nico. Even if they had just made up, she couldn’t help but feel far from her. An hour seemingly passes by before Karolina finally speaks up.

“Nico?” Karolina whispers. No response. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry as well.”

Karolina waits a few more minutes before accepting that Nico had fallen asleep.

“I just want us to get back to normal,” Nico whispers and Karolina couldn’t help but agree. She decides to scoot a bit closer, reaching out for her.

“I promise, it’s going to be different this time,” Karolina declares, wrapping her arms around Nico. She meant it this time.

Karolina is nineteen years old when she promises herself that she would never leave Nico like that ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having the option to take a full semester of organic chemistry in 6 weeks should be a crime. but i'm back!! 
> 
> i originally was going to make this 3 parts but it's gonna be 4 now sksks 
> 
> CAN WE TALK ABOUT C&D AND RUNAWAYS CROSSOVER??? AHHHHH i
> 
> also can the kids of runaways pls drop some content? like the parents be doing the mostest and idk if how long i will last through this drought. dec 13 wya? 
> 
> anyways, tell me how you think? feel? ya hate it? ya love it? let me know!
> 
> PS. comments and kudos are much appreciated. as always, stay hydrated my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

Karolina Dean is twenty years old when she is confronted with the truth that had been in front of her the entire time.

It had been a few months since the night that Nico had broken into her room. From that day, Karolina made sure to keep her promise. After Christmas break ended, Karolina returned to University. Although they couldn’t speak as often as they both would like, they were slowly regaining their friendship back. And that’s all that seem to matter.

Everything was finally falling into place.

She has a girlfriend, she is passing this year with a decent GPA, and most importantly, she has her best friend back.

Before she knew it, freshman year ended and summer break was quickly approaching.  
Karolina had been sitting on her nearly empty dorm room floor for the past hour, organizing the last of her things to move into the new condo she was getting with Chase.

And yet, all she could think about was that she would be back home in the next 24 hours.

“Lina?” a voice calls out, interrupting her chain of thought.

Karolina directs her attention to the voice and smiles at the figure standing at her door, “Julie, hey,” she stands up to greet her, “I thought you already left? Chase told me your flight is at 4 PM.”

Julie smiles fondly at Karolina.

They were in a good place for the past few months, granted they had a rocky start following the aftermath of the Nico situation. After a very pointed argument with Chase, Karolina decided it was only fair to explain to Julie what exactly she was getting into. She explained the truth about her prior feelings for Nico and their messy history. To say the least, afterwards Julie was unsure of whether she wanted to pursue a relationship with Karolina or not.

Although it hurt to hear, Karolina understood. Julie eventually went back home and for almost two weeks, she and Karolina did not speak. Eventually, Julie realized that she cares too much about Karolina to not give them a chance. She then returned back for New Year’s Eve and was able to formally meet Nico and the rest of the group. That same night, Julie decided that she would give it a shot, even if it may crash and burn in her face.

So, here they were, five months later, in a very great place. Or so Karolina assumed.

“It’s actually at 8PM and I wanted to say goodbye,” Julie says, moving to where Karolina originally been sitting, “I also wanted to see how packing was going, but from the looks of it, you have everything under wraps.”

“Yup! I’m almost done here. Just waiting for Chase and the moving van and then we’re good to go,” Karolina plots herself down on the empty space next to her.

“How long do you plan on staying home?” Julie asks, nervously.

Karolina raises her eyebrow, “just until end of July, I’ll probably be back two weeks before classes actually start.”

Julie nods, watching Karolina continue to put items into boxes. She then timidly responds, “do you think I’ll be able to visit you?”

“Of course you can!” Karolina exclaims, “why is that even a question?”

Julie nods her head before smiling back at her, “I was just making sure. I would have probably have to bother Chase and I don’t want to surprise you like last time.”

Karolina shakes her head, “first, we are not involving Chase into this again. If anything, you can just stay with me.”

“Really?” Julie asks, eyes widening, “are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, my mom is probably going to be out of town so I have the house to myself,” Karolina explains, “and if you stay with Chase, it would mean sharing you. I would much rather just have you to myself.”

“All to yourself huh?” Julie grins, leaning over to kiss her “well that sounds like a plan.”

Karolina hums in agreement, before pulling away to continue packing.

After an hour goes by, they finally finish, and Karolina offers that they watch a movie while they wait for Chase to show up. During the movie, Karolina could tell that Julie was distracted. She kept looking at Karolina or holding her tighter than usual.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Karolina was concerned.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Julie reassures, “I’m just going to miss you, that’s all.”

Karolina moves her hand to rest on Julie’s cheek, caressing it gently. She then leans in, putting all her feelings of security in that kiss, hoping it was enough to convince Julie that they were going to be okay.

What Karolina was unable to recognize, was that Julie feared leaving her girlfriend alone with Nico. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Karolina, but that she understood the power of having feelings for a best friend. Although Karolina claimed she was completely over Nico, Julie was sure that Nico was still hung up on her. She wasn’t blind at the way Nico stared at Karolina like she hung the stars in the sky. It’s what made it so difficult for Julie to give Karolina a chance. And yet she did. She did because she understood why Nico looked at her like that.

Julie understood the magnificence that is Karolina Dean. And knowing Nico may very well still have feelings for her girlfriend didn’t sit well with her one bit.

_Julie was terrified to lose Karolina, so she needed to make sure she wouldn’t._

* * *

“Karolina?” Nico calls out, walking into the blonde girl’s room. Karolina smiles at the sound of Nico’s voice. God it sounded so much better in person than over the phone.

“I’m glad you remembered how my door works,” Karolina responds back, smirking. She had just hopped out of the shower, attempting to wash jet lag off her.

Nico groans taking a seat on her bed, “you break into your best friend’s room once.”

Karolina laughs and walks out of her bathroom, smiling at her the raven-haired girl, “just give me a second to change.”

Nico nods her head and Karolina walks into the closet, looking for something to wear. She made sure to keep the door slightly open so she could talk to Nico. “So, how was the plane ride back?” Nico asks.

With her back-facing Nico, she continues to get ready, “it was okay, felt shorter than usual. The real question is how have you been? You’re graduating in a few weeks!”

After a few seconds of silence, Karolina grew a bit concerned and turned her head, “Nico?”

She is met with Nico dark brown eyes staring intently at her. Something flashed in her eyes. As soon Nico realized Karolina was looking at her, she immediately turned away.

_That was weird._

“That’s uh great Karrie,” Nico rushes out, “I’m glad you had a good flight.”

Karolina finishes putting on her clothes before walking out into the open, “so what are our plans for today?”

Nico, who still looked flustered, shook her head, “you called me.”

Karolina groans, sitting next to Nico, “what do you do for fun nowadays?”

Nico shrugs.

Karolina makes a face before the perfect idea finally hits her.

“Let’s go to IKEA,” she loved going to IKEA. Something about home decor always thrills her. And now that she was moving into her own place, she was in need for some new furniture.

“Right now?” Nico doubted.

“Yes!” Karolina exclaims, “it’ll be great, we can get lunch there too!”

Nico grumbles, unable to see the potential fun in spending their day inside a large department store.

“Please Nico,” Karolina pouts, knowing that Nico would be unable to say no.

“Fine,” Nico mumbles, defeated.

Karolina squeals, jolting up to embrace Nico, she then places a light kiss on her cheek, “last one to the car has to pay for lunch!”

Karolina doesn’t wait to see Nico’s response as she runs out her room door. Before she could get worried she begins to hear Nico shuffle behind her.

“That’s not fair Karrie!” she whines, “you’re cheating!”

Karolina giggles as she makes it to the garage first.

 

Once they reach IKEA in one piece, Karolina is quickly engulfed into the large store. Before Nico could even take a single breathe, they were half-way inside.

“Nico I need this,” she exclaims, walking over to a white nightstand, “It’ll definitely fit into the new place.”

Nico nods her head in agreement, “are you sure Chase will agree?”

Karolina shrugs and writes down yet another piece of furniture. It didn’t really matter what Chase would think since he couldn’t tell the difference between a throw or bedroom pillow. By the time they reached the food court, she had already filled an entire list.  
“Karrie, I think we need to slow down,” Nico suggests, “and by we, I mean you.”

Karolina sighs, agreeing. It was starting to become overwhelming once she realized that they didn’t even have a big enough car to load all the things she wanted to get. And then her stomach started to grumble.

“You still owe me some food!” Karolina pulls on Nico’s hand, attempting to grab her attention.

“Only because you cheated,” Nico huffs.

Karolina smiles before grabbing Nico’s hand and dragging her into the already piling line. As soon as they settled at a table with their food, Nico breaks the news that she had been wanting to tell Karolina since she had entered her room.

“So, I got accepted to NYU,” she nonchalantly voices out before taking a bite of her food.

Karolina’s eyes go wide, her mind short circuiting. As she attempted to speak, she began to cough, her food must have gone through the wrong pipe.  
Nico quickly hands her a cup of water and rubs her back.

Karolina clears her throat, “that’s amazing Nico, I didn’t even know that you had applied.”

Nico blushes, “thank you Karrie. It was actually the first application I finished.”

“Really?” Karolina was excited, “I’m really happy for you. NYU is an amazing school. Not to sound biased or anything. Are you waiting on any other places?”

Nico nods her head, “I mean there are a few more places I applied too but I already got into the school I want to go too.”

Karolina suddenly feels her chest start to compress. Just the thought of Nico being within arm’s reach once again made her heart flutter.

They chat for a bit more before finishing up their food and making their way to the registers.

For the rest of the day, Karolina stays with Nico, reminiscing how amazing it feels to be in each other presence.

This was something she could definitely get used too.

* * *

A few weeks later, Amy had surprised everyone by coming home. When this information was made aware to the rest of the kids, Alex called for them to throw a welcome home/reunion party. He expressed the importance of spending time with one another and to make up for their graduation party ending up a complete ‘shit-show’ (Alex’s words, not hers).

Out of all the things Karolina expected would happen today, she was not ready for how this night would end up.

The ironic part of it all was that the day had started off like any other day. When she had awakened, the first thing she did was scroll through her phone, reading through group messages that spammed her phone. Apparently choosing today to sleep in was a mistake.

_ To: my LEAST favorite party people (minus Amy) _   
_**Fr: Alex Wild-HAIR** _   
_Ordering pizza right now. Everyone drop their preferences!!!_

**_Chase (ur fav bro)_ **   
_Pepperoni and sausage for me pls_

_Also, mildly offended you don’t know this information about us by now Wilder._

_I am disappointed in you sir._

**_Alex Wild-HAIR_ **  
🙄

_**GertRUDE Yokes** _   
_Veggies! And before you even try my life Wilder, no I don’t want artichokes._

**_Molly (Angel) Hernandez_ **   
_EVERYTHING!!!! AND BY EVERYTHING, I MEAN, EVERYTHING!!!_

**_Nico Small-noru_ **   
_Amy says buffalo chicken and banana peppers._

_And pineapple works for me_

_**Chase (ur fav bro)** _   
_Nico wants a pineapple pizza?_

_I don’t believe it._

**_GertRUDE Yokes_ **   
_Not that I agree with Chase or anything, but let’s me real Nico, ur only saying that because Lina isn’t here to do so._

_NEWSFLASH. We all know ur an olive girl._

**_Nico Small-noru_ **   
_I want to try new things. Sue me._

**_GertRUDE Yokes_ **   
_Try new things huh?_

_Why don’t you try being honest about your feelings then?_

What feelings were Nico not being honest about? If it were any other day, she would have assumed it was Alex, but ever since Alex showed up at her doorstep two nights ago, drenched in sweat. She knew better than to assume.

Apparently, him and Nico had been going through a rough patch in their relationship. According to Alex, it had been happening for a while now that they both agreed to take a break. This meant that they were no longer on speaking terms, unless it directly involved their friend group. What prompted Alex to tell Karolina was that he didn’t want to keep lying to her. Karolina was concerned at first and a bit hurt that Nico wasn’t the one to tell her, but then Alex explained that they weren’t ready for the group to find out. They didn’t want to put all of their friends in an awkward situation.

**_Nico Small-noru_ **   
_You shouldn’t even be talking @ Gert._

**_GertRUDE Yokes_ **   
_Oh, you can @ me but you can’t @ the person you really want._

_I get it._

**_Alex Wild-HAIR_ **   
_OKAAAAY. So, we have pepperoni and sausage for Chase, veggie for Gert, everything for Molly, buffalo chicken for Amy, pineapple for Lina, and olives for Nico._

_Anything else?_

**_GertRUDE Yokes_ **   
_One last thing Alex._

_Make sure to pack some ice for Nico because it looks like she’s been hit with the denial train_

**_Nico Small-noru removed GertRUDE Yokes from the conversation_ **

**_Nico Small-noru_ **   
_I think that’ll be it Alex._

**_Alex Wild-HAIR_ **   
_Alright. See y’all at 9 pm then._

Karolina couldn’t help but wonder why Gert was being so aggressive towards Nico. Before she could send herself don’t that spiral she decides that it must be Alex. There was no way someone knew had made his mark in Nico’s life.

_Unless._

A few more minutes go by before Karolina ultimately decides that it didn’t matter. Well it shouldn’t matter to her anyways. It wasn’t her relationship to meddle in on.

And that was that.

 

  
Later that night, Karolina had found herself lounging around in Alex’s game room with the rest of her friends, waiting for Nico and Amy to arrive. Her mind was still tossing about the implications of Gert’s messages, and the fact that Gert had been eyeing her since she had arrived.

Karolina wanted nothing more than to confront her purple-headed friend, but she didn’t want to do that here, especially with Molly clinging onto her while they watched The Greatest Showman.

Another half an hour goes by and eventually it was already 10:00 PM.

There was still no word on where they were at.

Karolina could tell Molly was getting hangry, her stomach had growled at least five times in the past hour and it didn’t help that the aroma of pizza was casing the air around them. No amount of Zendaya could save Molly if she didn’t get food in the next ten minutes.

“Should we be worried?” Alex pondered. The kids look around, hesitant. The Minoru’s were notoriously known for punctuality. Something that Tina Minoru made sure to implement into them at a young age. The Minoru saying was, ‘ten minutes early is on time and on time is late’. Them not being here right now was enough to send Karolina into another spiral.

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon,” Gert reaffirms, her eyes focused on Karolina. There was that look again. She made sure to make a mental note to speak to Gert later about her dubious looks.

Another thirty minutes’ fly by before they here a knock on the door.

“If it’s not them, I’m leaving,” Chase arises, walking over to the door. Everyone stands, eagerly following to see who was at the door.

As soon as it opened, Molly was the first to squeal, “AMY!!!” she immediately throws herself into Amy’s arms.

Amy stumbles back a bit, not realizing how much Molly had grown in the past year, “Molly, you’re so tall now,” she mutters, hugging her back with the same amount of energy (not so much force).

Molly let’s go and grins, “I’m glad to hear you say that, I was actually thinking of picking up basketball, but I wanted to get your opinion on it first.”Amy tells her that if she wants to do basketball she shouldn’t let people’s opinion determine that, but she agreed that it would be the perfect fit for her. As Amy started to make her way through the group, greeting each one of them individually, Karolina couldn’t help but trail her eyes to the figure standing behind her.

_Nico._

It’s like she couldn’t help it. There would be crowds of people in a room and Karolina would always find Nico’s warm dark eyes and everything would just fall into place. Even when Amy was the one who led the show, Karolina could only ever focus on the person behind.

From the start, Karolina sensed a tint of sadness that shadowed Nico. She had dark make-up applied, covering her eyes but even through all that, Karolina noticed. Her eyes were a bit red, tired even. It looked like she may have been crying. Before she could rush over to ask what her was wrong, she was being summoned by the older Minoru.

“And last but not least, Karolina,” Amy grins, pulling her into a strong hug. She blinks a few times before even realizing that this was a very different looking Amy.

“Amy, you’re hair… it’s so… red.”

Amy chuckles, “yeah, it was the result of a temporary lapse in judgement due to a lot of alcohol and a truly awful support system.”

Karolina shakes her head, realizing how well the color fit her, “no, no it’s beautiful. You look really good in red. Dare I say it is your color,” honestly, if anybody could rock this bold of a color it would be Amy, and maybe Gert but she already owned purple, if Karolina let her knew she could own red too, Gert would never let her live it down.

Amy playfully nudges her, “thank you very much for that Lina. It’s no surprise you’re off the market, especially if you’re as charming with the ladies as you are with me.”

Karolina turns a slight pink, nervously chuckling. Before she could say anything else, Nico speaks up, her tone slightly aggressive.

“Anyways, sorry we’re late,” she sends a glare at Amy that only Alex and Karolina notice, “something came up.”

Amy returns Nico’s look. They share a quiet and intense stare off that only lasts a few seconds, but manages to capture Gert and Chase’s attention as well, both quizzically looking at the pair.

“But we’re here now!” Amy rebuttals, “and the pizza smells heavenly, thank you again Alex.”

Alex prompts them towards the table, “Let’s all dig in!” Molly, oblivious to the situation stirring on around her, excitedly hops before letting out a loud, “FINALLY!”

It was no surprise to Karolina when she saw that Molly was the first to reach the table. She waited until everyone had followed before making a beeline to Nico, reaching out to touch her arm, “Nico?”

The second that Karolina touches her, Nico jolts, removing her hand. Karolina didn’t want to feel hurt by the action, but she did. More so, she was confused. She decides to take a step back, making sure she is not crowding in Nico’s space.

“Is everything okay?” Karolina whispers softly.

Nico remains silent, her eyes expressing nothing and everything all at the same time. It’s like Karolina could see the storm ranging in her mind.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Nico breaks and stares at the floor instead, “not really Karrie.”

Karolina nods her head, trying to fight the over protective feeling boiling in her chest. She never liked seeing Nico upset, especially if she didn’t know what exactly was bothering her. It meant she couldn’t do anything to help her feel better. She felt powerless. All she wanted to do was pull Nico in and tell her that everything was going to be okay, instead she stayed at a distance and offered the only thing she knew she could.

“Well, when you’re ready, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” Nico’s voice slightly cracks, causing Karolina’s heart to sink.  
Before she could respond, Alex appears, holding a plate with a slice of pineapple pizza and another one with olives.

“Here you go Lina,” he hands her the slice, Karolina accepts, thanking him, “and Nico, I was wondering if we could talk for a second?”

The moment Alex had stepped into Nico’s vicinity, Karolina noticed the switch she had made. She was no looked sad or timid, in fact, she looked cool headed and slightly agitated.

“Okay, so speak,” Nico quips.

Alex nods his head, sliding the pizza towards her, “actually, I was hoping it would be just the two of us? If you don’t mind Lina,” he looks over to Karolina who is looking at Nico.

“Um yeah, go ahead,” Karolina states.

Nico faces Karolina, her eyes asking apologizing. She grabs the pizza from him, “fine, but make it quick.”

Alex nods his head, watching as Nico started to walk away. He turns to Karolina, sending her a weak smile, he mouths an apology before taking off.

Karolina couldn’t help but feel slightly bitter about how easily Alex could grab Nico’s attention. She stared at them for a bit, her eyes piercing through the glass door that separated her and from the both of them.

“If you stare any longer, you might actually turn another color,” Chase remarks, “no wait, you’d turn into a rainbow.”

Karolina rolls her eyes and lightly shoves Chase away. She walks over to the snack table to find something to drink when Amy approaches her.

“Lina hey, can we talk?”

“Um yeah, what’s up?”

“Actually, do you mind if we speak about this in private?”

Karolina hesitates, “uh yeah okay, I think the front is occupied right now but I know there is a back balcony we could go too.”

“Sounds great, lead the way then.”

Karolina walks out of the game room and into a hallway that led to a door that revealed a balcony. The only reason she knew about this place was because of the many times she would have to drag Alex away from practicing code. Apparently, this was his thinking spot.

“What’s up?”

“I was wondering if Nico has spoken to you about colleges yet”

Karolina was unsure of how to answer. Amy and her were never really that close, even growing up. So, having her ask about her sister was weird, especially with the tension that was evident when they first walked in. Karolina didn’t want to involve herself in anything that could potentially harm Nico.

“I- well, um, I don’t, I think,” is about all she could muster out.

Amy softens, “it’s not a trick question Lina, I just want to know if she has discussed it with you.”

“Yeah, she has,” Karolina exhales.

“I understand if you feel like you can’t talk to me. I know how loyal you are to my sister and I truly admire that,” Amy pauses, recollecting her thoughts, “I don’t know what she has told you but I want you to know that I have only done everything I’ve done because I love her and want what’s best for her.”

Karolina remained neutral, not exactly following where Amy was going with this conversation. There was not much Nico had told her. In fact, the last time they had a real talk about Amy was months ago.

“I don’t want to get in between whatever is going on with the two of you,” Karolina tells Amy, “especially considering Nico hasn’t told me much about it at all.”

“I could explain it to you but it isn’t my story to tell. In fact, I just want to apologize,” Amy moves closer, grabbing Karolina’s hand, “you may not know it yet but when you do find out, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I never meant--”

Amy wasn’t given the chance to finish. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” a voice declares, causing Karolina to jolt away from Amy.

The first thing Karolina noticed about Nico was her is dark eyes, which was usually encompassed warmth, suddenly seething with rage.

That’s when Karolina realizes that Nico isn’t staring at her. She is glaring at her sister.

Nico steps forward, her eyes never faltering away from Amy’s direction.

“You have no right,” Nico spats, “I told you to stay away from her.”

 _Her?_ Karolina thought, _why did Nico want Amy to stay away from her?_

“Nico,” Amy soothes, “I didn’t say anything-”

“Haven’t you cost me enough already?” Nico growls, “stop getting involved in my personal life. I never asked for your help, nor did I ever need it. I thought we had already gone over it Amy. Stay out of my life.”

Amy blanches, each word acting like a knife piercing at her heart. Karolina swears she can almost hear the needle drop, “Amy…” she reaches out to hold the older Minoru.

Karolina’s voice breaks the stare off between the two sisters, ultimately attaining all the attention for herself.

Karolina dares to face Nico, and just as she does, she watches as the rage dissipates and all that is written on her face is hurt and betrayal.

Nico scoffs, her mind in disbelief. She watches as Amy sinks into Karolina and realizes that this is too much, even for her. So instead of saying anything else, she pulls away.

“Nico wait,” Amy steps forward, reaching out for her sister. But she’s too slow.

Karolina reacts by grabbing Amy’s hand before she could get any further, “let me talk to her.”

Amy nods her head, tears falling from her eyes. Karolina doesn’t wait to comfort her any more, instead races after the girl whom she wanted to comfort in the first place.

When Karolina arrives back to the game room, her eyes dart to Gert and Chase, who looked to be in a very intense conversation. _She’ll deal with Gert later._  She looks around and sees Molly had returned to watching The Greatest Showman and Alex was fixing the pizza boxes they had demolished.

Once his eyes reach Karolina’s, he motions to the door.

Before Karolina could exit, he stops her, “Lina wait, she’s in the treehouse and it looked bad. Just be careful with her, okay?”

Karolina knew Alex was coming from a good-hearted place but she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of irritation. Of course, she’d be careful with her, it’s Nico. How could she not?

With that being said, he walks away to finish cleaning up and Karolina rushes to the treehouse, taking a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing_

* * *

When Karolina reaches the top of the treehouse, she finds Nico sitting at the edge, tears staining her eyes.

“Nico--”

“Go away Karrie,” Nico says weakly, wiping her face.

“No, I’m not leaving you,” Karolina insists.

“If you’re here to tell me that you understand Amy’s side, then save it. I don’t want to hear another person defend her. Especially you of all people.” Karolina’s heart drops. She understood Nico was upset but she still had no recollection as to why.

Karolina walks over and takes a seat next to Nico, dangling her feet as well.

“You know I’m on your side,” Karolina mentions. Somehow this makes things worst, because Nico lifts her head, defiant eyes piercing into her soul.

“Yes, cause holding hands with my sister and then rushing to her side at the first sight of confrontation is being on my side,” Nico points out, tears streaming from her face, “just leave me alone Karrie, or better yet, just go be with Amy.”

Karolina winces before choosing to remain quiet.

A beat passes.

Both women sit in silence for a bit, letting Nico’s words resonate around them. Karolina knew that Nico was hurting and while those words may have been true, she knew Nico didn’t intentionally want to hurt her.

They stare at the sky for a bit before Karolina comes up with an idea.

She rises to her feet, walking back into the ‘house’ portion of the treehouse. This was her and Alex’s space for the longest time. Even when they got close to the other PRIDE kids, this space was something they shared. She hadn’t been here in awhile but she hoped that her gift was still here. Karolina looks around a bit before she lays her eyes on exactly what she was looking for.

She grabs the box and walks right back to her seat on the ledge.

She begins setting everything up. She could feel Nico’s eyes staring intently at her. Even if she didn’t say it, Karolina knew the internal battle Nico was suffering with.

“You know,” Karolina speaks up, for the first time in the past hour, “someone special once told me that as long as the conditions are right, you can see other planets from here. Well not here specifically but here on earth.”

Karolina’s heart raced as she recalled that specific memory. They were far from the park, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try.

And God, she really needed to try.

Nico blinks in surprise before breaking out into a small smile.

_There it is._

Karolina quickly assembles the telescope and begins to peer into eyepiece. A few minutes go by and Karolina has yet to find anything that wasn’t pitch black.

“Did this person ever showed you how to use that telescope?”

Karolina turns and smiles, “I’m sure she has but I can’t seem to remember, why don’t you freshen up my memory?”

Nico leans in close, tilting her head and peering into the telescope, adjusting it so that it focuses. It took a few times but she eventually go ahold of it.

“I think I like mine better,” Nico mumbles and Karolina couldn’t help but agree.

They were able to find what could be Mars but that was about it. Nico had gone into her spiel about how beautiful and vast space is, and although Karolina has heard this countless times before, she clung onto each word as if it was the first time she’s ever been introduce to this information.

Once Nico finishes, they fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Karolina then looks down and sees Alex’s house was pitch black. She draws her attention to her phone, realizing it was already 1 AM. Karolina had also realized she had a few missed calls from Julie and some text messages from Alex and Amy.

**_Alex Wild-HAIR_ **   
_Sent everybody home, including Amy._

_I think you’re driving Nico back._

_But also, feel free to stay as long as you want._

_I’m heading to bed now. Goodnight Lina. Let me know if there is anything I can do._

**_Amy will rule the world Minoru_ **   
_Hey, I just got home. Can you let me know if Nico plans on staying home or spending the night?_

_Whatever she tells you,, I hope you remember that she is my sister and I did it out of my love for her._

  
“Sure, she says that now,” Nico groans, leaning her head on the side of the tree.

Karolina sends a quick response to both Amy and Alex.

“We don’t have to talk about it tonight Nico,” Karolina says, “but we eventually have to leave this tree house.”

“What if I don’t want to leave?” Nico whispers.

“We don’t have to go right now,” Karolina clarifies, even if deep down she was beginning to grow sleepy, “we can stay here as long as you need too.”“No, I mean,” the raven-haired girl raises her head from where she was leaning, “what if I don’t want to leave here at all?”

“I’m not following?”

“Do you trust me Karrie?” Nico says in a low rasp, leaning closer to Karolina. The blonde-haired girl noticed this action and couldn’t help the shiver that flowed down her spine. Suddenly it’s hot and Karolina’s heart starts doing flips at a rapid rate.

She is frozen, unable to make any sudden movements. Nico stares intently at her, their faces now only inches apart. And yet, all Karolina could focus on were Nico’s eyes.

And suddenly it hit her.

Like when you walk into a grocery store after being out in ninety-degree weather. The rush of cold air hits your body and there is a sensation that feels like it could last a lifetime.

Karolina was falling. No wait, she had already fallen. Actually, she’s not sure she ever stopped.

Looking at Nico’s midnight colored eyes in this moment felt like the same beauty she found watching the night sky. The way her eyes reflected the moonlight, creating tiny universes that Karolina wanted so desperately to fall into. She’s never been a space fanatic but Nico could be the very reason that changes. She could write stories upon stories about the splendor that is Nico Minoru and it still wouldn’t be enough.

The point is, this is what she wanted. What she’s always wanted. What she has never stopped wanting. All she had to do was take that leap of faith and lean in.

So, why in God’s name did she have to go and ruin it.

Because just like walking into that cold grocery store, the sensation doesn’t last that long. Eventually your body adjusts to the temperature and you’re brought back to reality. The reality that Nico was still in a complicated mess with Alex and she still had Julie. Oh, crap. Julie.

“Nico…” Karolina says softly, shifting her body away. The moment she did so, she watched as Nico shrunk back into her space, disappointment splattered all over her face.

A stillness settles over them. For a few seconds, all they do is look away from each other. Even if Karolina had moved, they were still close to one another. Nico then reaches out to touch Karolina’s hand.

It’s at that particular moment that Karolina wishes she had just taken the leap of faith.

“You know I didn’t mean everything I said to you tonight,” and Karolina knows that. She knows that because she knows Nico.

“It’s really complicated right now, my issues with Amy that is,” Nico’s voice starts to break, tears forming once more, “and I’m not sure I’m ready to speak about it just yet because once I do, there is no going back. Once it’s out there, there will be consequences and I’m not ready to face them. And I know that may not be enough for you right now and I’m sorry that I can’t be open about right now--”

“Nico,” Karolina stops her, pulling her into an embrace, “don’t you ever be sorry for not being ready. It’s your story and you decide when you want to tell it. I’m not going anywhere.”

They stay like this for a few minutes, as Nico’s cries die down into sniffles.

“If it makes you feel better, I promise you I was not flirting with your sister,” Karolina jokes, because there was a thickness in the air that she so desperately wanted to get rid of.

Nico stares at her before breaking out a smile and a small laugh, “it’s the hair color, she thinks just because she can work red, everyone is flirting with her.”

Karolina can’t help but bark out a loud laugh at Nico’s comment.

“What? It’s true! And don’t believe that bullshit about it being a drunken mistake. She’d definitely been wanting to dye it red for as long as I can even remember. She only says that in case you think she can’t rock red.”

Karolina shakes her head at that.

The silence that follows right after is comfortable. Karolina knew that the time would come for Nico to be open about this situation, but for now, she accepted where they were at.

Karolina was exhausted but she felt such content staying where they were, Nico snuggled into her side. She could feel herself start to drift, but once she heard Nico yawn, she knew it was time to go.

“Should we get going now?” Karolina suggests. Nico takes in a deep breath before agreeing.

When the make it to Karolina’s car, she is unsure of where to go. Nico notices the confusion that Karolina is facing and decides to make her decision for them.

“You can just take me home,” Nico says, “I’ll deal with my parents and Amy tomorrow.”

As Karolina began to reverse out of Alex’s drive way and out of his neighborhood, Karolina couldn’t help but feel both relieved and disappointed at Nico’s decision. The urge to invite Nico over, just to ensure this night would not have to end versus knowing the right thing to do. She feels a familiar twinge at her chest at the thought of having to lie to Julie. The last thing she needed was Julie freaking out over this.

Once they arrived at Nico’s home, Karolina gets out of her car and walks Nico to the front door. She watches fascinatedly as Nico disassembles Wizely. Karolina knew Nico would never admit to how smart she really was, always staying behind in Amy’s shadow. But Karolina knew, she knew the potential that Nico had and how truly amazing she was.

“There’s no window to climb?” Karolina jokes, as Nico finishes up and unlocks her door.

Nico chuckles a bit, her voice hoarse, “unlike certain people I make sure to lock my windows.”

Karolina tittered, “I’ll keep that in mind for next time then.”

They both fall into another silence. This time, one with so much thickness that Karolina could feel it crowding between them.

“Goodnight Nico,” as she turns to walk away, she feels something tug on her arm. Nico walks over and stands on her tippy toes, placing a soft kiss on Karolina’s cheek.

“Goodnight Karrie,” and with that she’s off, leaving a confused Karolina behind.

Karolina Dean is twenty years old when she realizes how messed up of a situation she had found herself in once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS. I secured an internship for next semester which means that I am going to graduate on time!!! 
> 
> anyways, just a few things (as always) 
> 
> CAN HULU DROP THE TRAILER ALREADY? CAUSE PLS. 
> 
> also, yes this was supposed to be only 3 parts but now it's going to be 5!! hopefully i don't take too long to write it. 
> 
> anyways, yeah, ummmm as always lmk how u feel? ya hate it? ya love it? ya don't care bout it? just drop me a comment and let me know!
> 
> PS. stay hydrated my lovelies


End file.
